Акула и садист
by Murky Heron
Summary: Существует баланс между садистом Итачи и его напарником Кисаме. Однажды баланс будет нарушен, и за этим последует отчаяние, ужас и веселье. КисаИта, ужасы, рейтинг за жестокость. Перевод с английского. Оригинал: The Shark and Sadist. Автор: xotakux2002x.
1. Пролог

Уголок моих губ приподнялся самую малость, когда последняя жертва Итачи закричала от боли. Это никогда не наскучит.

Мы втроём стояли посреди поля, усеянного мёртвыми и умирающими. Эти люди совершили роковую ошибку и решили биться с нами в близком бою, полагая, что у них был шанс выстоять. Бедняжки.

Мужчина издал ещё один вопль, падая на колени на этот раз. Вид несчастного рыдающего человека перестал меня занимать. Я перевёл взгляд с обречённого ниндзя на мужчину, стоявшего в метре от меня, и являвшегося причиной всех этих страданий.

Итачи Учиха был абсолютно неподвижен. Глаза налиты красным и направлены на жертву. Он безразлично взирал на мужчину. На невозмутимом лице никто не смог бы различить ни единой эмоции. По крайней мере, никто, чьи глаза менее натренированы, чем мои.

Время от времени мускулы на лице Итачи вздрагивали, либо на секунду его глаза вспыхивали более ярким красным. Обе эти детали, а также время, которое Итачи тратил на пытку, не позволяли мне забыть, насколько сильны садистские наклонности моего напарника.

Когда Пэйн впервые предупредил меня, что мой новый напарник будет немного отличаться от других, я конечно же спросил, что он имел в виду. И как же господин Лидер ответил? Лишь коротко предупредил меня оставаться с напарником в хороших отношениях. Ну и падла.

Всё же, когда я встретился с хорьком через пару недель, я последовал совету Лидера и не лез к нему. Говорил с подростком только когда это было совершенно необходимо, что случалось довольно редко, скажу вам. Парень терпеть не мог просить о поддержке, отвечать на вопросы, предлагать свою помощь, и вообще говорить. Если бы не его редкие замечания во время заданий, я бы забыл, что он умеет говорить.

Время шло, и предостережение Пэйна постепенно забылось. Но только пока нам не дали первое настоящее задание. Когда я говорю настоящее, я имею в виду убийство. Слежка и поиск дьявольски скучны.

Мы убили объект, но привлекли внимание, и вскоре завязалась схватка. Численный перевес - пятьдесят к одному. Не самая лучшая ситуация, но со мной бывало и хуже.

Когда битва подходила к концу, два человека сделали отчаянную попытку убить Итачи. Они начали атаку одновременно. Их сандалии громко застучали по черепице, когда они понеслись по крыше, где мы дрались. Я видел, как Итачи уклонился от них, выхватил кунай из руки женщины и рассек ей горло. Её тело только коснулось крыши, когда Итачи пнул его. Оно скатилось и упало с высоты четырех этажей. Другой нападавший отвлекся, глядя на её падение, что было его ошибкой. Надо было концентрироваться на схватке. За это он попался в Цукуёми.

Итачи оставался невозмутим, в то время как мужчина кричал как резаный от всепоглощающей боли того, как его убивали в его собственной голове. Наконец Учиха смилостивился, если это можно так назвать, и позволил ему умереть. Безвольное тело свалилось на крышу. Затем, к моему удивлению, Итачи спрыгнул со здания и приземлился рядом с женщиной, убитой ранее.

По крайней мере, я думал, что она мертва. Оказалось, она лежала тут всё время, истекала кровью и слышала крики умирающего в агонии товарища. Итачи схватил её за волосы и посмотрел в глаза, затягивая в темноту его мысленной пыточной камеры.

Она завизжала так, что разбудила бы мёртвого. Снова и снова она орала что-то про огонь. Меня начинало подташнивать и я уже хотел, чтобы Итачи наконец прикончил её. Только вот это был ещё не конец.

Он окончил гендзюцу и огляделся, уверенный в том, что сломленная женщина никуда не денется. Наконец он увидел, что искал и швырнул женщину прочь от себя. Падая, она с грохотом опрокинула светильник. Когда Итачи начал формировать ручные печати, я заметил, что масло из светильника пропитало одежду женщины.

Последняя печать, и Итачи отправил в её сторону несколько огненных шаров. Достаточно, чтобы масло заполыхало.

Женщина истошно завопила, и я повернулся, чтобы уйти. Однако Итачи поразил меня тем, что не последовал следом. Он просто стоял и наблюдал за тем, как женщина горела. Наблюдал так же спокойно, словно смотрел, как жук переползает дорогу. Мой партнер оставался неподвижен, пока женщина окончательно не умерла. Потом он взглянул на меня и приказал отыскать других выживших.

Я кивнул и пошел к другой стороне замка, где меня вывернуло, как только я остановился.

Но то было тогда, а это – сейчас. Постепенно я привык к садизму Итачи, и даже нахожу в нём развлечение. С ним задания становятся интересней, если можно так сказать.

Наступившая тишина вернула меня в реальность, оповестив меня о том, что мой юный напарник наконец прикончил последнего ниндзя. И действительно, Итачи уже шёл впереди, зная, что я последую за ним.

Коротко говоря, техники и личность Итачи меня впечатляли. По правде говоря, я чертовски боялся Учихи. Я безумно рад, что послушался совета Пэйна. Иначе, не сомневаюсь, я давно бы отправился вслед за бессчётными жертвами Учихи.


	2. Глава 1

Последняя моя жертва умерла, и наше задание завершилось. Я переступил через мёртвое тело и направился в обратную дорогу, зная, что Кисаме последует. Через мгновение я уже слышал его тяжелые шаги позади.

Я был готов вернуться на базу. Я не устал, не был ранен или ещё что-то в этом роде. Просто это задание затянулось дольше, чем мне бы хотелось, а облегчение от законченной работы может прийти только когда мы с напарником будем на базе, в своих комнатах, а Пэйн будет читать наш отчет. Внутренне я нахмурился. Кисаме, без сомнения, ожидает, что я напишу отчет. Это вошло у меня в привычку после того, как во время одного из наших ранних заданий Кисаме расписал мою «жестокость» по отношению к безымянному нападавшему. Пэйн отчитал меня за это, и с тех пор я пишу наши отчеты, передавая Пэйну только факты. Методы, которые я использую, чтобы избавиться от противников, не имеют значения в конечном итоге, а значит, часто опускаются или даётся общее описание, к примеру: «Шаринган был применен к стольким-то противникам».

Я не являюсь, как иногда Кисаме грубо называет меня, садистом. Мне всего лишь нравится забираться в человеческий разум и выяснять, что заставляет людей плакать, кричать или молить о пощаде. Если я и испытываю удовольствие от пыток, так это только когда я нахожу, чего эти люди страшатся больше всего.

Помню одно задание, когда я сражался с женщиной на мосту. Я не смогу вспомнить её лица, типа фигуры, или даже из какой она была деревни. И всё же, я до сих пор помню её.

Как и большинство моих жертв, она попалась в Цукуёми. Борьба была долгой. Я колол, жёг, резал, разбивал и использовал множество других пыток на ней. Безрезультатно. Она восхищала меня своим сопротивлением.

А потом я попытался её утопить.

Результат был практически мгновенным. Она начала вырываться, глаза расширились в ужасе и крик сорвался с её губ, но звук был поглощен водой, окружившей её. Я нашел уязвимое место в её практически непробиваемой защите. Наконец-то. Если бы я хуже контролировал себя, я улыбнулся бы.

Когда игра наскучила мне, я её выпустил. Она свалилась у моих ног без сознания, без сил, со сломленным разумом. Я подобрал несчастную и перебросил через перила моста, чтобы она утонула в голубой воде под нами.

Я не делал этого ради самой жестокости. Я убил её не потому, что мне нравились её страдания. Она умерла просто потому, что я извлек всю необходимую мне информацию, и женщина стала бесполезной. Если бы она выжила, то могла бы каким-либо образом выдать ценную информацию обо мне. И с этой точки зрения у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как убить её.

Каждая жертва, что умирает от моей руки, всегда дает мне новую информацию. Какой-то новый намёк на то, как работает человеческий разум. Ключ к тому, на чём основаны все страхи. Новая страница в моей книге пыток и боли. Ещё один шаг к совершенному способу разрушения сущности человека.

Ладно, возможно, в чём-то я садист.

Я слышал, как мой напарник что-то сказал, но слова прошли мимо меня. Серьёзно, Кисаме стоит обращать больше внимания на то, слушаю я его или думаю о чём-то другом. Я отвечаю коротким «Хм». Пусть понимает, как хочет.

«Так и думал. Похоже, нам придется здесь заночевать, Итачи».

А, значит он говорил о том, чтобы найти городок и остановиться там. Я хмурюсь в ответ на его реплику. Лето наконец прошло, забирая свои свет и тепло. Мне не очень хочется провести ночь под открытым небом, где будет холодно и ветрено, но закат приближается и нам нужно найти укрытие, пока солнце не село.

В каком-то смысле я рад, что Кисаме мой напарник. Он всегда лучше понимал природу, чем я. И как бы мне ни было неприятно это говорить, но он лучше знаком с техникой выживания. Меньше, чем за час он нашёл подходящую пещеру. Неглубокую, и вход был достаточно высоким, чтобы мы вошли не пригибаясь. Теперь, когда кров найден, главной заботой становится тепло. Мы собрали дров, зажгли костер и наконец могли сесть и поесть.

Я съедаю лишь половину обеда, что захватил с собой. Достаточно, чтобы укротить мой урчащий желудок. Если нас атакуют посреди ночи, я не хочу драться сытым. Один раз полоснуть в живот, и готово. Истечешь кровью мгновенно. Кисаме, конечно, живет так, словно каждая минута последняя, и в два счёта прикончил всю свою еду. Я вздыхаю. Удивительно, как этот человек остался в живых с таким образом жизни.

Когда с ужином было покончено, я перешёл ко входу в пещеру и сел снаружи перед входом. Кисаме понял меня без слов – я согласился дежурить первым.

За те годы, что Кисаме и я были напарниками, мы никогда не спали в одно время. Наш принцип прост: если ты преступник, для тебя не существует безопасности. Угроза смерти всегда рядом, и потому мы всегда должны быть начеку. Это означает спать попеременно.

Мой взгляд скользил вокруг в поисках опасности, а в голове я составлял мысленный план отчёта господину Лидеру. Отчёт будет довольно кратким, несмотря на сражение в конце. По правде, это задание было лёгким, без сложностей и не представляло для нас двоих проблемы…

«Итачи, мой черёд».

Слова Кисаме спугнули мои мысли, и я повернулся к акуле. Судя по тому, что огонь потух, я умудрился позволить ему проспать часть его смены.

Это было не в первый раз. Я просто задумываюсь и время от времени даю акуле ещё несколько часов сна. Не вижу ничего плохого в том, что мой напарник больше отдыхает. Он атакует физически, поэтому ему нужно больше времени на отдых, чем мне.

Я киваю и проскальзываю мимо него, снимаю плащ и раскладываю его на земле. Наши плащи служат нам во многом – это символ Акацуки, защита от ветра и дождя, а также, например, в этом случае, спальный мешок.

Я тихонько сворачиваюсь в клубок и закрываю усталые глаза. Кажется, я снова переусердствовал с ними. Они начинают болеть, и я чувствую себя выжатым. Засыпая, мой взгляд останавливается на Кисаме, который спокойно сидит у входа в пещеру.

Я ловлю себя на том, что надеюсь, что он тоже позволит мне поспать пару лишних часов.


	3. Глава 2

До конца своей жизни я буду винить Дейдару в том, что случилось в течение следующих нескольких месяцев.

Как бы банально это не звучало, всё началось на кухне нашей базы. Как и все комнаты нашей штаб-квартиры, она была тёмной, промозглой и мрачной.

Пробудившись, я спустился вниз в надежде, что удастся позавтракать до того, как мои коллеги опустошат наши запасы еды, что они часто делают на следующий же день после того, как мы их пополняем.

Я сделал себе тост и глазунью. А вы что, ожидали сердце моей последней жертвы? Может я и бессердечный преступник, но я всё-таки человек. Хотя я использую этот термин в широком смысле слова.

Как только я сел за стол, послышались шаги в коридоре, ведущем на кухню. Подняв взгляд, я тут же снова опустил голову, увидев блондина. Дейдара.

Цитируя Акасуну Сасори, террорист был сопляком. Вёл себя по-ребячески, был вспыльчив и редко продумывал ситуацию. Часто его называли полной противоположностью Сасори и мне. Возможно поэтому он терпеть не мог нас обоих. Хотя в последнее время он проявляет большую терпимость к кукловоду.

Он тоже пришёл в поисках завтрака. Достал пакет молока из холодильника и коробку хлопьев из шкафа.

Если бы кто-нибудь из посторонних проник на нашу базу, весь страх перед Акацуки испарился бы, стоило бы им увидеть нас за едой.

Я чуть не усмехнулся, увидев, что Дейдара больше ничего не собирается есть. Холодная еда требует больше времени для переваривания, потому что телу нужно её согреть и больше крови приливает к туловищу. Это делает вас лёгкой мишенью во время боя. Если вас ранят в живот, то вы не только потеряете много крови, но и кислота желудочного сока, которая только что помогала вам переваривать ваш холодный обед, разливается внутри и разъедает жизненно важные органы, обеспечивая вам долгую и мучительную смерть. Я нахожу это весьма восхитительным.

Дейдара расположился на другом конце стола, словно он испачкался бы, сядь он ближе ко мне. Мы ели в тишине, и если бы не редкое постукивание его ложки о тарелку, я бы забыл, что он здесь.

Постукивание прекратилось, и он встал из-за стола, подошел к раковине, помыл свою посуду и поставил её на место. Я гонял по тарелке свою глазунью, пытаясь решить, достаточно ли я голоден, чтобы съесть всё, или нет.

«Итачи, мм?»

Я тут же напрягся. Дейдара обычно даже не смотрит в мою сторону. Если ему захотелось поговорить, ничего хорошего это не предвещает.

«Что?»

«Что ты чувствуешь к Кисаме?»

На пару секунд я глубоко задумался, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящий ответ на вопрос подрывника.

«Он – хороший партнер», – сказал я наконец. Коротко, мило, и ничего, что можно понять превратно.

«Да, но что ты к нему чувствуешь, а?» – настаивал блондин. Он вернулся к столу и сел напротив меня.

Я нахмурился. Неужели я неясно выразился?

«Я без проблем могу терпеть его присутствие», – может так до сопляка наконец дойдет.

«Правда? Эт плохо, ага», – Дейдара замолчал, словно ожидая, что я поддержу разговор. Когда стало ясно, что я не собираюсь этого делать, он продолжил: «Из вас получилась бы хорошая парочка, мм», - словно между делом заметил он.

Следующие несколько секунд я сидел молча, пытаясь понять, откуда, чёрт побери, у него появилась такая мысль. Я был почти шокирован. Почти. Я ответил ему тихим «хм», надеясь выгадать время, пока внутренняя логика мозга Дейдары пытается найти толкование моему ответу.

«Я серьёзно. Вы очень мило смотритесь вместе, и мне кажется, он был бы хорошим парнем, да».

Я позволил себе вздохнуть и потереть виски.

«Дейдара», – начал я, – «даже если бы я был геем, и даже если бы Кисаме был геем, и если бы мы все жили в какой-нибудь альтернативной реальности, где была бы хоть отдаленная возможность такого абсурда – мы совершенно несовместимы».

Мне пришлось сказать больше, чем я хотел, но это одна из тех ситуаций, когда нужно довести информацию до мозга тупицы.

«Все говорят то же самое обо мне и Данна, но мы отлично ладим, ага», – возразил Дейдара.

Надо не забыть рассказать Кисаме о том, что признание Дейдары объясняет крики, которые мы слышали из их комнаты в последние несколько ночей. Я почти расстроился, что Дейдара кричал не от боли.

«Ну, давай, мм. Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой вы с Кисаме не можете быть вместе, а», – потребовал он. Я не собирался отвечать, и, в конце концов, он вздохнул и встал из-за стола. – «Ты подумай об этом, ага».

Вскоре он ушёл.

Предоставленный самому себе, я попытался разобраться в том, почему же сама идея казалось мне смешной. Пол, характеры, техника борьбы, я рассмотрел всё, но когда до меня дошла настоящая причина, у меня чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли.

Я до смерти боюсь своего напарника.

Хоть он и слушает мои приказы, соглашается с моими планами и сражается бок о бок со мной в бою, я знаю, что он делает это только потому, что хочет. Он может просто отказать мне в помощи, ему может наскучить слушать мои команды, или он вообще не захочет мне подчиняться и обернется против меня. И я не смогу его остановить.

Кисаме знает мои возможности. Он знает, как я дерусь, как долго могу сражаться, и каковы мои слабые стороны. Он – единственный, кто знает обо мне всё, включая то, как убить меня, изнутри и снаружи.

Он может сломать меня, не прилагая к этому усилий. И это меня пугает.

Это объяснение лишь делает то, что случилось потом, ещё более странным с моей точки зрения.


	4. Глава 3

Сидя в кабинете Пэйна, подёргивая ногой и уставившись в точку на стене над головой нашего Лидера, я понимал, что должен бы слушать информацию о нашем следующем задании. Я знал, что Итачи вряд ли поднимет эту тему до того, как мы будем на месте, да и Лидер не любит повторяться.

Я действительно хотел быть внимательнее. Но мой мозг просто не хотел воспринимать информацию. Я улавливал обрывки: убийство, сильно укреплённая, добираться неделю, и тому подобное. Достаточно, чтобы у меня сложилась общая картина. Более-менее.

Итачи, конечно, смотрел только на Пэйна, время от времени вставляя своё «хм». Он запоминал каждую деталь, что давал Пэйн, и в своем извращенном садистском сознании уже составлял план, по которому всё пройдет идеально, как всегда. В некотором смысле, это почти жутко. Но не настолько, чтобы я когда-нибудь жаловался на напарника, который действительно слушает речи господина Лидера.

Пэйн замолчал, и моя нога остановилась.

«Всё понятно?» – спросил он.

Мы оба кивнули, встали и вышли, не говоря ни слова. Пора отправляться.

Всегда, когда это возможно, мы с Итачи путешествовали налегке. Смена одежды, сухие обеды и ещё пара необходимых вещей. Раньше я брал с собой больше, но это было до того, как Итачи стал моим напарником. Когда он впервые увидел, что я собрал с собой на задание, я был подвергнут краткой, резкой лекции о том, что каждый лишний грамм походного мешка является мёртвым грузом, который может стоить нам жизни, если придётся уходить в спешке.

Иногда мне кажется, что Итачи уже перешёл все границы цинизма, и его взгляд на жизнь просто паталогически мрачен.

Короче говоря, мне пришлось научиться паковать только самое необходимое. Довольно противно обходиться без чистой одежды до тех пор, пока не встретится река, но зато не приходится тащить лишнего, если ты был ранен в бою. Надо отдать должное моему напарнику – может он и мрачный садист, но он умный мрачный садист.

Сборы не заняли много времени, и вскоре мы смогли покинуть базу, отправившись на очередное задание.

Снаружи было прохладно и немного облачно. Осень рано пришла в этом году и листья уже начали опадать. Не знаю, почему погода в тот день запомнилась мне, но так получилось.

Нам с Итачи не о чем было разговаривать, так что мы неслись по макушкам деревьев в тишине. Безмолвие вечера нарушалось лишь глухим стуком наших подошв о ветки. От нечего делать, мои мысли обратились к моему напарнику.

Странно, что он всегда абсолютно спокоен. Словно он находится в каком-то своём мире и смотрит на нашу реальность через зеркало, зная, что ничто не может его задеть, причинить боль и вообще приблизиться к нему. Иногда у меня появляется желание устроить какую-нибудь ловушку в нашей комнате, только для того, чтобы увидеть, как он отреагирует.

А потом я вспоминаю, как сильно я хочу, чтобы мой разум и тело оставались нетронутыми.

Во всем остальном он напоминает мне мертвеца. Невидящий взгляд, предпочитает молчать всегда, когда это возможно, и просто часами неподвижно сидит и смотрит вперед... Словно у меня в напарниках труп. Только он может двигаться, значит, получается он – зомби? Гадость, забудем об этом.

Мы шли часами, потом часы превратились в дни, пока, наконец, мы не остановились. Если Итачи решил сделать передышку, значит наша цель теперь уже близко. С улыбкой я опустился на утоптанную землю под ногами. От наступившего облегчения хотелось стонать.

Итачи, как повелось, сидел в нескольких метрах от меня, уставившись в землю. Иногда он моргал или чуть заметно качал головой, по чему я понял, что он добавляет завершающие детали к своему плану. По пути к цели этот хорёк только и думает о стратегиях, а потом на пути обратно составляет в голове отчет. Это ненормально – так много думать. Наконец он поднялся, и я вслед за ним.

«Мы проникаем в усадьбу», – сообщил он. – «Заходим внутрь, убиваем владельца и уходим».

Коротко, мило и по делу. Если бы Лидер говорил так же, может я и уделял бы внимание его объяснениям.

Я закинул Самехаду за спину и, улыбаясь напарнику, кивнул. Я всегда любил хорошую драку, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

Мы дождались темноты, прежде чем подобраться ближе к цели. Когда солнце село, мы быстро миновали лес и оказались на опушке, прямо перед стеной высотой метров шесть. Мы легко её преодолели, на мгновение задержавшись наверху, чтобы осмотреть пустынный двор, и спрыгнули на твёрдую землю.

Я следовал сразу за Итачи, ожидая нападения, которого всё не было. Это начинало меня беспокоить. Если вы добрались до парадной двери усадьбы, не спугнув и мухи, это может означать две вещи: первое – охрана здесь ни к чёрту, или второе – это ловушка. Мне никогда не везло настолько, чтобы это оказался первый вариант.

Было ясно, что Итачи тоже пришёл к этому выводу – такой уж он человек, что ничто не может от него укрыться – и, скорее всего, он заметил это ещё до меня.

Мы дошли до длинного узкого коридора. Наш объект находился на другом конце, отделённый от нас примерно двенадцатью метрами и деревянной дверью. Теперь все мои инстинкты говорили, что впереди ловушка. Кроме того, что коридор был длинным и стеснённым, в нем совершенно не было возможности укрыться где-то при атаке, ни одного стола или статуи.

Судя по напряженной позе Итачи, ему тоже не особо нравилась идея отправиться прямиком в явную западню. И всё же, не могли же мы просто пойти искать другой путь к нашему объекту. Это бы оповестило тех, кто задумал засаду, что мы разгадали их план, и спровоцировало бы атаку, давая возможность нашей цели скрыться. А это привело бы только к тому, что Пэйн был бы рассержен и прочитал бы нам лекцию ещё длиннее той, в которой он рассказывал о задании.

Я перенёс свой вес вперед. Мы с Итачи уже давно научились читать язык тела друг друга и в бою использовали его чаще, чем слова. Это был сигнал идти вперед. С тем же каменным лицом он двинулся по коридору.

Мы сохраняли дистанцию в три метра. Это снижает возможности обороны, но это также означает, что в худшем случае только один из нас попадёт в плен. Мы прошли полтора метра, три метра, шесть…

Я едва сдержался, чтобы не возвести глаза к небу, когда они напали на нас.

Эти ребята не только подготовили жалкое подобие ловушки, но и переоценили свои возможности. Их было всего десять, и половина тряслась от страха. Я не мог не улыбнуться. Им следовало бояться, учитывая, что будет с ними вскоре.

Иногда мне кажется, что садизм Итачи заразен.

В целом я считаю, что убивая, проявляю милосердие, по сравнению с той невыносимой пыткой, которой подвергает жертву Итачи. В конце концов, я, по крайней мере, целюсь ударить в критические точки, а Итачи тянет время, сначала рассекает горло, чтобы жертва больше не кричала, потом сжигает ноги, а затем затягивает в Цукуёми. Даже если они уже не могут кричать, вид лица жертвы, искаженного гримасой ужаса, рот, раскрытый в немом крике, слезы, текущие по лицу, и судорожные всхлипы вполне могут удовлетворить жажду крови Учихи. Нескольких секунд этого зрелища было для меня достаточно. Отвернувшись, я атаковал следующего противника.

Кажется, нападавшие поняли, что долго не вытянут, так что все они накинулись на меня. Возможно, подсознательно они надеялись избежать мучительного конца, если будут драться со мной. И я не мог с ними не согласиться.

В итоге я убил восьмерых, а Итачи досталось только двое. По его глазам было видно, что хорёк жаждал больше крови, а это означает, что весь путь на базу мне придётся быть начеку. Чёрт его дери.

И тут случилось невозможное.

Большей частью это была моя вина, признаю. Она была моим противником, но под конец я обленился и не задел её жизненно важных органов. Я вообще просто полоснул ей по животу и оставил истекать кровью. Ну откуда мне знать, что она была ниндзя-медик?!

В общем, женщина смогла остановить кровотечение и выхватить клинок. Вот за это я могу винить Итачи – если я упустил это, то он должен был заметить. Это же у него самые зоркие глаза и всё такое...

В итоге никто из нас не заметил её, пока она не кинулась вперед и не вонзила остриё моему напарнику в бедро.

Первая реакция у нас была одинаковой: шок. Кому-то удалось ранить Итачи. Более того, этот кто-то был из простых неопытных наёмных охранников, которые не смогли бы уложить и обезглавленного Хидана. Представляю, как Итачи внутренне сгорал от стыда.

Я всё ещё не очнулся от шока, когда взгляд в глазах хорька превратился в гнев. Эта женщина умрёт, причем в агонии.

Я так никогда и не узнал, что именно мой напарник сделал с ней в Цукуёми, и несказанно рад этому. Её крики были полны страдания в чистом виде и преследовали меня потом в кошмарах много месяцев спустя.

Закончив терзать её изнутри, мой обычно спокойный и собранный напарник наступил ей на голову и раздавил её череп. Она ещё пару раз дернулась, и жизнь, наконец, покинула её. Я поспешил отвернуться, но сделал это под предлогом того, что направился в комнату нашего объекта.

Завершение задания не было особо запоминающимся – мужчина спал в кровати, я вытащил кунай, заколол его и точка.

Было ясно, что Итачи расстроен тем, что не на ком выместить злобу, а это было для меня плохим предзнаменованием. Напавшая женщина была моей оплошностью, что увеличивало шансы того, что он найдёт, к чему придраться и отыграется на мне по пути домой.

Мы направились к выходу, и я заметил фотографию на прикроватном столике. Я взял её и рассмотрел поближе.

«Интересно», – заметил я вслух.

«Хм?»

Я показал Итачи снимок. На нём был наш объект, улыбающийся на камеру. Одной рукой он показывал знак мира, а другая была на талии женщины, которую только что забил Итачи.

«Теперь понятно, почему она кинулась на тебя», – сказал я. – «Любовь заставляет людей делать глупости».

И тут я испытал шок во второй раз за двадцать четыре часа – глаза Итачи чуть заметно расширились. Если бы на месте меня был кто-то другой, он бы может и не заметил бы. Но это был я, и я знаю, что не придумал это.

Мне хотелось спросить, что же за мысль посетила хорька, но он развернулся и покинул комнату до того, как я успел задать вопрос. Хотя если подумать, то может мне и не стоит знать, что за извращённые мысли крутились в его голове.

Решив, что это не имеет значения, я покинул поместье вслед за Итачи. Надеюсь то, что осенило хорька, отвлечёт его от меня на пути домой.


	5. Глава 4

Ну конечно, как же я раньше не подумал об этом! Решение всех моих проблем было передо мной всё это время, но, Ками-сама, как неумелый генин на поле боя, я не видел очевидного.

Думаю, нужно отдать должное Кисаме и, как бы это ни было прискорбно, Дейдаре. Скульптор подвёл меня к лабиринту возможностей, но именно сделанное мимоходом замечание Кисаме стало моей нитью Ариадны и вывело меня к выходу.

Кажется, я переусердствовал с метафорами.

Факт остаётся в том, что мне нужно влюбить в себя Кисаме. Для людей нет силы, большей, чем любовь, чему я неоднократно был свидетелем. Если акула привяжется ко мне, это устранит риск того, что он обернётся против меня. И к тому же, это даст мне чуть больше контроля над смертоносной машиной, что является моим напарником. Одной только мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы заставить меня улыбаться, но я сдержался. Помимо того, что я никогда не стал бы открыто показывать свои эмоции, Кисаме может стать ещё более подозрительным, чем сейчас.

Он заметил мой момент слабости в комнате объекта, и внимательно следил за мной по пути на базу. Без сомнения, он ожидает, что я стану вымещать досаду на нём, как обычно, но я даже не смотрел на него. Я уже закладывал основу для того, что может стать великолепным союзом. По крайней мере, для меня.

Было сразу заметно, что на продолжении обратного пути он нервничал всё больше. Как солдат на позиции перед боем отчаянно ждёт чего-нибудь, чего угодно. Ждёт так, что когда бой начинается, он почти испытывает облегчение.

Это было сравнение, а не метафора. Не наказывайте меня за это.

Наконец я решил дать возможность акуле «вступить в бой» и обернулся к нему: «Да?» – спокойно спросил я его.

И конечно, облегчение мелькнуло в его глазах на секунду, тут же сменившись страхом.

«Ничего!» – тут же ответил он.

Я прищурился, и его тревога возросла. Мы стояли посреди дороги, вдалеке от людей и цивилизации, которые могли бы отвлечь нас или предоставить акуле шанс сбежать от разговора. Коротко говоря, мы никуда не пойдём, пока он не признается в том, что я уже знал.

«Извини за девчонку», – он попросил прощения, глядя в землю, словно от стыда. На самом деле он искал предлог избежать возможности встретиться со мной взглядом, боясь моего Шарингана.

«Не позволь этому повториться», – ответил я, стараясь не добавлять оттенка угрозы в голос.

«Хорошо, Итачи-сан», – сказал он, взглянув на меня с небольшим удивлением. Не сомневаюсь, он ожидал, что я стану его отчитывать, или пригрожу убить за невнимательность ранее, может даже всё вместе.

Продолжать разговор не было смысла, поэтому я развернулся и ненадолго отложил мысли о Кисаме. Мне ещё отчет писать, в конце концов.

* * *

Отчет не занял много времени. Я тщательно опустил все мучения моих жертв, как всегда, и вручил его господину Лидеру. Как только Пэйн принял бумаги, я покинул офис. Теперь я мог планировать свои действия дальше.

Прогуливаясь по пустынным коридорам к моей с Кисаме комнате, я понял, что это будет нелёгкая победа. Мне не только придётся убедить моего напарника влюбиться в меня, холодного мужчину-одиночку, но также нужно будет показывать эмоции, возможно даже оказывать знаки внимания на людях. Более того, если я не смогу его убедить в своей искренности, всё полетит к чертям. В худшем случае Кисаме поймет, в чём был мой план и превратит мои страхи в реальность.

Как опытному шахматисту, мне придётся тщательно продумывать каждый шаг и проявить терпение. Придётся пожертвовать пешками, возможно и более ценные фигуры падут, но для меня приемлемы любые потери, если я выйду победителем в этой игре.

С такими мыслями я вошёл в нашу комнату, в полной готовности объявить своему напарнику шах и мат.


	6. Глава 5

Честно говоря, я был почти уверен, что Итачи разорвёт меня на части, когда вернётся в нашу комнату. Представляю его мысленный список: отчитаться перед Пэйном, вернуться в комнату, убить напарника, избавиться от тела, приготовить ужин и лечь спать. Можете надо мной смеяться, но вот мне было не до шуток.

Краем глаза я следил за ним, делая вид, что вычищаю загнивающую плоть из своего меча. Надо бы делать это прямо после задания, а то от Самехады начинает вонять, как от животного, сбитого на дороге. Да и правда... хотя неважно, вернёмся к нашему рассказу.

Итачи наконец вернулся в нашу комнату и направился прямиком к кровати. Никаких убийственных взглядов, никаких лекций – ничего. С ним что-то не так, это точно.

Я не сводил с него глаз всё время, пока он снимал свой плащ, рубашку и штаны. Нет, я не извращенец. Сами посудите, скромность – это конечно хорошо, но стали бы вы отворачиваться от неуравновешенного убийцы-садиста, который, не прилагая особых усилий, может зарезать вас за две с половиной секунды, только потому, что вы не хотели смущать его?

Я тоже думаю, что нет.

Раздевшись, Итачи сел на кровать и медленно повернулся в мою сторону. К тому времени всё моё внимание было сосредоточен на мече в моих руках, так что вряд ли он заметил, как я за ним наблюдал. С другой стороны, это же Итачи Учиха, он, скорее всего, замечает всё вокруг. Я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что у него есть глаза на затылке.

Ну да ладно, я снова отвлёкся.

Он обратился ко мне тихим ровным голосом. Я поднял голову, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице. Может сейчас он начнёт меня отчитывать?

«Кисаме, хочешь быть первым на страже, или мне дежурить?»

Я чуть в обморок не упал. Итачи не даёт выбора. Он спрашивает, хотите ли вы что-то сделать, и вы соглашаетесь с ним. Иначе он нахмурится, и уловками и угрозами запугает вас до полусмерти, пока вы не согласитесь на то, что он предлагал. Проще говоря, «хочешь быть первым на страже» переводится как «ты дежуришь первым, иначе я убью тебя во сне».

Никогда за историю нашего партнёрства Итачи не советовался со мной.

Преодолев шок, я пришёл к выводу, что это была проверка. Это новый способ пытки, который он решил испробовать на мне после того, как я облажался. И если мой ответ будет неправильным, боль тут же даст мне об этом знать. Но какой ответ был правильным? Дать ему поспать первым? Нет, так было вчера, и Итачи подумает, что я считаю его слабым. С другой стороны, если я предложу ему дежурить первому, он решит, что я им командую, возможно, даже хочу занять его место. Мои мысли путались. Что мне делать?!

«Кисаме», – позвал меня Итачи с долей раздражения в голосе.

Услышав своё имя, я запаниковал. Надо было ему ответить, и быстро, иначе будет уже не важно, какой вариант я выбираю.

«Как хочешь, мне всё равно, Итачи-сан», – спокойным голосом ответил я, снова глядя на свой меч.

Пару секунд он молчал. Наконец, он объявил, что предпочел бы, если сегодня я постою на страже первым. Я кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чистке Самехады, но внутри я испытывал огромное облегчение. Видимо, оставить решение за Итачи было правильным ответом.

Однако я совершенно не был готов к следующей его реплике. Он поинтересовался: «Надеюсь, ты не против?»

Тут я чуть не выронил Самехаду. Мои глаза округлились, и для меня прошла вечность, пока я смог снова контролировать себя.

Я поднял на него глаза, пытаясь изобразить удивление, вместо абсолютного шока, и выдавил в ответ: «Нет. С чего бы мне возражать?»

Он пожал плечами – ещё один жест, которого у моего напарника раньше не было – и лёг в постель, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Пару минут всё было тихо. Достаточно долго, чтобы я решил, что всё пришло в норму. А потом внезапно Итачи снова ко мне обратился: «Мы с Дейдарой говорили пару дней назад...»

Вот тут Самехада действительно выскользнула у меня из рук, и я едва успел подхватить её перед тем, как она упала на пол. Итачи что, пытается завести со мной разговор?

«О чём?» – рискнул спросить я.

«Как выяснилось, крики, что мы слышали из их комнаты не от того, что Сасори мучает Дейдару».

Несмотря на свой ужас, я был заинтересован: «Ну и от чего они?»

Он немного помолчал, и ответил: «Дейдара сказал мне... что они с Сасори – пара».

Пара? Стоп, если они встречаются, то почему тогда Дейдара... а... А-а-а!

В моём сознании появилось несколько непрошеных ярких картин, и я знал, что некоторое время не смогу смотреть этим двоим в глаза.

«Я подумал, тебе стоит знать», – закончил Итачи.

Когда кончится это безумие?! Итачи никогда не рассказывал мне ничего, если это не было абсолютно необходимой информацией. Сама идея того, что мой напарник разговаривает со мной ради развлечения, была столь же невероятной, как и… ну, если бы он давал мне выбор, или спрашивал, согласен ли я. Нет, я серьёзно.

Я подумал, не предложить ли ему сходить к Какузу с утра, потому что с Итачи действительно что-то было не так, но сдержался. В конце концов, за явно рушащимся фасадом моего напарника находится конченый садист, и если я сделаю неверный шаг, я поплачусь за это. Надеюсь, мне повезет, и это странное настроение скоро пройдет.

Через некоторое время я услышал тихое ровное дыхание напарника. Наконец он заснул. Возможно, всё вернётся на круги своя.

Как по часам, разнеслись крики Дейдары. В первый, но не последний раз, я пожалел, что Итачи рассказал мне, что именно заставляет нашего местного пиротехника так кричать.


	7. Глава 6

Я сидел на кровати, стиснув зубы от отчаяния. Прошло уже целых три недели с того момента, как я запустил свой план в действие, но результатов все не было. Более того, мои попытки хорошего отношения к напарнику вызывали обратный эффект. Мне даже показалось, что Кисаме начинает думать, что я сошел с ума. Он не так уж далёк от истины, учитывая, что мой план показался бы абсурдным всем, кроме меня.

Однако я не собирался сдаваться. Я начал эту провальную затею и намерен довести её до конца. Сейчас надо только выяснить, где я совершил ошибку. Возможно, я был слишком мягок по отношению к моему напарнику, и он начал что-то подозревать. Может мне стоит уделять ему меньше внимания или показывать свою симпатию по-другому…

«Итачи».

Я обернулся в его сторону. Кисаме стоял в дверном проёме, и в его взгляде читалась тревога. Скорее всего, он был обеспокоен тем, что я не заметил, как он вошёл. Лично я не видел причин для волнения – я почувствовал его чакру, как только он подошёл к двери, и не посчитал нужным обращать внимание на его присутствие, пока это не станет необходимо. Как видите, со мной всё было в порядке.

Я взглянул на него и удостоил его своим «хм».

«Пэйн только что дал нам новое задание», – объяснил он и, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся.

Хоть я и не показал злорадного ликования внешне, меня действительно радовала перспектива отправиться на задание. Мы с ним слишком засиделись на базе. В таких случаях Кисаме становился непоседлив, а моё желание жестоко разделаться со всеми окружающими возрастало. Только задания позволяли нам оставаться в здравом уме. Почему остальные группы терпеть не могут покидать базу по поручениям, даже я понятия не имею.

Кисаме сразу сказал, когда мы отправляемся – завтра на восходе – и передал мне свиток с подробной информацией о задании. Без сомнения, он снова задумался о своём, пока Лидер объяснял задание, и теперь ждал, что я всё прочитаю и разработаю план атаки.

Я тут же развернул свиток и занялся чтением. Подготовка к заданию шла в точности так, как я предпочитал.

* * *

Я позволил себе краткое подобие улыбки, когда мужчина, попавшийся в Цукуёми, испустил леденящий душу крик. О, как я жаждал этого.

У моей жертвы был необычный страх – вид его собственных костей. Вид белой, как снег, основы человеческого тела заставлял его орать так, словно сегодня последний день его жизни. По сути, в его случае так оно и было.

Я нагнулся над ним, связанным на земле для этой серии пыток. Не обращая внимания на его мольбы о пощаде, я погрузил руку в зияющую дыру в его груди, и мои пальцы сжались вокруг ребра. Обычно я не мараю руки непосредственным насилием, но с этой жертвой всё веселье содержалось именно в этом.

Всё ещё усмехаясь, я сломал ребро в руке, вырвал кость из тела и отбросил её. Ещё один крик, полный агонии вырвался из его глотки, а следом за ним жалкий всхлип. Я довёл его до грани, причём быстро.

Какой бы интересной ни была эта игра, я знал, что моему партнёру нужно мой присутствие в реальности. Улыбка ушла с моего лица, когда я наступил мужчине на горло и задушил его. Так закончилась наша игра.

Мой чёрно-красный мир уступил место краскам реального мира. Тишина Цукуёми сменилась криками ниндзя в сражении, и звоном металла о металл.

Не задерживаясь ни секунды, я сложил жесты и уничтожил несколько мужчин и женщин огромным огненным шаром. Воздух наполнился вонью горелой плоти, от чего я поморщился. Это одна из причин, почему я предпочитаю пытки в Цукуёми – там всё чисто и аккуратно.

Мой напарник сражался против двоих бойцов. У них в руках были кунаи. Против Самехады Кисаме это было смешно. У них не было шансов.

Я огляделся в поисках оставшихся противников. На поле боя никого не было видно, но они легко могли ускользнуть, пока я использовал гендзюцу, а Кисаме бился с другими.

Мои подозрения оправдались секунду спустя, когда несколько сюрикенов просвистели в воздухе по направлению к моему напарнику. Наши противники надеялись вывести из строя Кисаме, пока он занят боем, а потом взяться за меня. Большинство назвало бы такую тактику трусливой, но я видел логику в таком маневре.

Следующее моё действие было автоматическим и мгновенным. Однако оно удивило меня самого, потому что я не делал этого с тех пор, как покинул АНБУ.

Я выхватил пару кунаев, и вместо того, чтобы послать их в сторону скрытого противника, я запустил их наперерез летящим лезвиям, отклонив их от моего напарника.

Впервые за всё это время я защитил Кисаме.


	8. Глава 7

Сперва я не посчитал звон металла о металл необычным. Помимо того, что на данный момент я пытался превратить моих противников в человеческий фарш, я знал, что мы в бою. Я просто решил, что Итачи дерётся в рукопашную, и забыл об этом.

А через две секунды до меня дошло, что Итачи никогда не опустился бы до контактного боя.

К тому времени парни, против которых я дрался, валялись на земле и истекали кровью. Я огляделся и заметил несколько кунаев на земле рядом со мной. И как они сюда попали?

Смутно я слышал, как Итачи издевался над последним уцелевшим врагом. Мой мозг осознал, что мой напарник защитил меня, и тут же прекратил работать.

Видите ли, мы с Итачи являемся напарниками только в том смысле, что мы вместе идём на задания и сражаемся на одной стороне. Мы не работаем в команде, мы не используем комбинированные атаки, чёрт побери, мы даже не признаём присутствия друг друга на поле боя!

Кроме того, мой мозг всё ещё не мог переварить тот факт, что Итачи вообще решил защитить меня. Большую часть времени я ожидал, что это он воткнёт мне кунай в спину. Я не позволял себе даже мысли о том, что он хоть на секунду задумается, чтобы прикрыть меня со спины.

Пока ко мне возвращалась способность думать, Итачи подошёл и начал подбирать своё оружие с земли. Тут я решил, что лучше перестать стоять, как идиот, иначе он решит исправить ошибку и завершить дело, начатое нашими врагами.

Теперь передо мной встала другая проблема. Мне, возможно, стоит поблагодарить Итачи. Но тем самым я признаю, что Итачи проявил заботу обо мне. Он может разозлиться на то, что я признал его помощь, и мне не поздоровится.

Хотя, если Итачи проявил доброту по отношению к кому-либо, значит конец света уже рядом, поэтому какая разница, правда?

«Спасибо, Итачи-сан», – сказал я, как всегда ухмыляясь напарнику.

Он взглянул на меня, ответил тихим «хм» и повернулся в сторону лесной тропы, жестом показав мне следовать за ним. Я удивился отсутствию реакции, но послушался. Катастрофа не состоялась.

Ничего примечательного по пути домой не случилось, пока мы не остановились на обед. Как водится, Итачи свернул с тропы и направился в лес. Подразумевалось, что я последую. Конечно же, я шёл вслед за напарником. Это было для нас обычным делом. Я более вынослив, чем Итачи, поэтому мы останавливаемся только когда ему нужна передышка.

Кроме того, кто будет спорить с раздражённым уставшим хорьком, который может убить вас десятком разных способов, даже не моргнув глазом? Нет уж, спасибо.

Мы нашли поляну и расположились на ней. Итачи достал из своей сумки бутерброд, напомнив мне, что сейчас обед. Я вытащил свою провизию, и начал есть, краем глаза поглядывая на напарника.

Если вы никогда не видели, как Итачи ест, особенно когда он ест руками, вы упустили одно из самых странных зрелищ, когда-либо виденных человеком. Итачи держит еду только большим, указательным и средним пальцами, словно не хочет замарать остальные. Подтверждает эту теорию то, как он ест: возьмёт свой бутерброд, откусит от него, положит обратно, вытрет пальцы, и начинает всё заново. Я бы улыбнулся, глядя на него, если бы не был так уверен, что это будет стоить мне жизни.

Но то, что сделало эту остановку столь примечательной, никак не относилось к манерам моего напарника. Разница была в том, что я быстро съел свой обед и ждал, пока закончит Итачи. Скажем так, его ритуал замедлял процесс поглощения пищи.

Наконец, через пятнадцать минут Итачи съел свой бутерброд. Я уже собирался вставать, когда он достал из сумки второй.

Я был готов заплакать.

Вместо этого я остолбенел, когда Итачи развернул его и, глядя на меня, спросил, не хочу ли я половину? Сначала Итачи проявляет мне внимание, потом он защищает меня, а теперь предлагает разделить с ним обед?! Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.

Через мгновение я утвердился в двух вещах: первое – Итачи сошёл с ума, второе – Итачи отравил еду.

Больше времени на раздумья мне не оставалось, потому что Итачи сощурился на меня. Отлично, скорее всего, он собирается убить меня, если я не возьму начинённый ядом бутерброд. Пытаясь сдержать дрожь в руках, я взял свою половину и откусил от неё.

Я умру от отравления рыбным бутербродом, на котором было слишком много майонеза.

Итачи начал поглощать другую половину, отчего мне стало чуть легче. Может он не стал подсыпать яда, на случай, если я возьму неядовитую половину, а ему достанется другая.

Но с другой стороны, он мог выработать иммунитет к любому смертельному составу, что был в еде, так что не было бы разницы, какую половину я выберу. Он на такое способен.

Наш отдых подошёл к концу вместе с последним кусочком бутерброда. Итачи поднялся, и я последовал за ним. Никаких признаков отравления не было, пока. И стоило мне решить, что всё в порядке, как у меня закружилась голова.

Я остановился, надеясь, что это ощущение пройдёт. Не помогло.

Итачи тоже остановился, вероятно, потому что не слышал больше моих шагов позади. Нахмурившись, он позвал меня: «Кисаме?»

Я хотел ответить ему, но вдруг мне стало трудно дышать. Продолжая звать меня, Итачи направился обратно ко мне. Он хороший актёр, признаю.

Когда он оказался возле меня, я уже ловил ртом воздух. Земля показалась весьма удобной, и я рухнул вниз. Последнее, что я помню, это как Итачи звал меня по имени и тряс меня за плечо.


	9. Глава 8

Откуда мне было знать, что у Кисаме аллергия на пшеницу?!

Но, вернёмся к началу.

Я решил, что для развития наших «отношений» будет неплохо поделиться с напарником обедом. Вряд ли я смог бы съесть всё, а если Кисаме достаточно голоден, он может быть обжорой. В выигрыше остались бы мы оба.

Прискорбно, но моя теория провалилась, когда Кисаме потерял сознание.

Первое, что я сделал, это связался с Пэйном и попросил помощи. Кисаме как минимум в два раза больше меня, поэтому в одиночку я не смог бы дотащить его до базы.

На этот раз наш Лидер отозвался быстро и прислал Зецу. К сожалению, на месте тот только спорил между собой: помочь моему партнёру, или просто съесть его и сказать, что акуле уже ничем нельзя было помочь, когда он прибыл. Мой Шаринган и пара ожогов, наконец, заставили этого человека-растение опомниться и заняться делом.

По пути обратно только Зецу препирался сам с собой, да я тихо проклинал вес Кисаме, поэтому перейдём сразу к событиям на базе. Пэйн, конечно же, немедленно потребовал объяснить, что случилось с моим напарником.

Надо сказать, что это задача не из лёгких. По сути, я дал напарнику бутерброд, вслед за чем тот потерял сознание.

Услышав такое, любой бы решил, что я отравил его, а если нет, значит вы ведёте весьма ограниченную жизнь, либо вы – полный идиот. Возможно, всё сразу.

Так что я попытался хоть как-то оправдать себя перед господином Лидером тем, что описал всё в мельчайших деталях, включая то, что я съел вторую половину бутерброда, а также, сколько времени прошло с момента, когда мой партнёр проглотил свою часть, до потери сознания, и, конечно же, из чего состоял бутерброд.

Пэйн в недоумении посмотрел на меня и медленно, словно это было очевидно, сказал: «Кисаме нельзя есть пшеничный хлеб. У него аллергия».

Ну что же, наш мудрый Лидер, спасибо вам большое, что рассказали мне об этом именно сейчас, а не годы назад, когда мы с Кисаме только начали работать в паре!

Теперь Кисаме лежит в больничном крыле под наблюдением, на случай, если у него повторится приступ аллергии. Это означает, что я должен сейчас пойти туда и постараться улучить момент, чтобы поговорить с ним наедине. Мне предстоит объяснить человеку, которого я до смерти боюсь, что я не желал его отравить, и лишь по незнанию дал ему хлеб, на который у него сильнейшая аллергия.

Да, я перерезал весь свой клан, и это было жутким зверством, но неужели это было настолько ужасным поступком, чтобы заслужить такую карму?

Единственным выходом из ситуации было самоубийство, что звучало всё более заманчиво с каждой минутой. Ничего не оставалось делать, и я направился к больничному крылу. К счастью, я никого не встретил на своём пути. Если бы в тот момент кто-нибудь сказал мне хоть слово о здоровье Кисаме, или о том, что акула непременно убьёт меня, скорее всего, я заткнул бы его радикальным и болезненным способом.

Я остановился прямо перед дверью госпиталя, и позволил себе краткий момент, чтобы собраться с мыслями и убедиться в том, что маска моего обычного непроницаемого выражения была на лице. В итоге я решил, что ничего больше не добьюсь, оставаясь по эту сторону двери, и наконец, повернул ручку. Дверь открылась, и я вошёл в комнату.

Слава богам, никого из медиков не было, что избавило меня от дополнительных проблем. Единственным обитателем комнаты был шиноби, с которым я и хотел поговорить.

Кисаме лежал на спине, под одеялом. Скорее всего, он смотрел в другую сторону, когда я открыл дверь, и повернулся только когда я вошёл. Наши глаза встретились, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как закрыть дверь, не сводя с напарника взгляда.

Если есть что-то хуже, чем лицо без эмоций, то это лицо, которое передаёт слишком много чувств одновременно. В случае с Кисаме это был последний вариант. Он был зол за то, что я (случайно) отравил его; ему было любопытно, какая у меня была цель, и что мне нужно сейчас; он боялся, что я пришёл закончить то, что не удалось сделать при помощи бутерброда; он был готов убить меня на месте. Последнее наполнило страхом моё чёрное сердце, но пути назад уже не было. Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать об этом, и вздохнул.

«Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя аллергия на пшеницу?» – тихо спросил я, стараясь не показывать раздражения, правда, не знаю, насколько мне это удалось.

«Чего?» – отозвался Кисаме. Как всегда, мой партнёр удивительно красноречив.

Я открыл глаза и пояснил: «Я ем бутерброды с пшеничным хлебом, а как показало наше последнее задание, у тебя на него сильная аллергия. Почему ты не сказал мне об этом?»

«Я никогда не ем ничего с пшеницей!» – возмутился он. – «Ты разве не заметил?»

«Нет. Ты никогда не видел, чтобы я ел данго, но оно мне всё равно нравится», – на мой взгляд, слабый аргумент, но может этого хватит.

Кисаме, конечно же, извлёк из моей реплики что-то, о чём я не подумал.

«Тебе нравится данго?» – с удивлением спросил он.

Я молча выругался, что дал своему напарнику понять, что у меня вообще есть предпочтения, и даже рассказал об одном из них!

«Да, нравится. Тебя это удивляет?»

«Нет, в смысле, да. Э-э-э... Видишь ли…»

«Ты не можешь вспомнить, заказывал ли я когда-либо данго или нет, потому что ты не привык запоминать, что я ем. Также и я не слежу за твоими предпочтениями в пище. Поэтому я не знал об аллергии. И поэтому сейчас спрашиваю… на что ещё у тебя аллергия. В будущем я буду избегать этих продуктов».

Кисаме долго смотрел на меня. Возможно, если он не поверил моим словам, он пытался понять, хотел ли я найти другой способ прикончить его, или действительно хотел проявить заботу. В итоге он молча покачал головой.

«Вот и хорошо», – ответил я, развернулся и, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел из комнаты.

Оказавшись в коридоре, я пообещал себе, что повешусь прежде, чем мне снова придётся пройти через такое.


	10. Глава 9

Хорошо, что меня ненадолго оставили в больничном крыле нашей базы для наблюдения. В конце концов, я заслужил отдых после всех потрясений, что свалил на меня мой напарник.

Для начала он сказал, что нет, он не пытался меня отравить; он даже не знал, что угостив меня бутербродом, мог запросто отправить на тот свет. Сам по себе факт того, что Итачи чего-то не знал, является большим шоком, а уж то, что он мог ошибиться, тем более.

Потом он спросил, есть ли у меня другие аллергии, чтобы знать на будущее. Если бы вероятность того, что он со мной разделается, была не так велика, я мог бы решить, что он так проявлял заботу со своей стороны.

И под конец он признался, что в этом мире есть что-то, что ему нравится! Наверное, это было самой шокирующей новостью для меня – услышать от Итачи, что он неравнодушен к чему-либо. Это очень, очень странно. Создаётся такое впечатление, что Итачи на самом деле живой человек, а не нелюдимый, извращённый маленький хорёк, садист и психопат, которым я его знаю.

А затем он ушёл. Просто ушёл, оставив меня размышлять обо всём, что только что произошло.

В некотором смысле, я предпочёл бы, чтобы Итачи нарочно угостил меня пшеничным хлебом. Если бы он намеренно попытался отравить меня, я бы списал всё на ненависть и не заморачивался. Но нет, всё указывало на то, что хорёк оказывал заботу и внимание, что было само по себе невозможно. Итачи был примерно так же ласков, как дикая кошка, которую окатили ведром ледяной воды.

И всё же, он пришёл и извинился передо мной. Вёл себя так, словно волновался о моём здоровье, и даже немного рассказал о себе. Самое логичное заключение: мой напарник болен и, возможно, помешался рассудком. Другое, менее вероятное заключение: Итачи решил подружиться со мной после всех предыдущих лет тишины и отстранённости.

Если для Итачи это предел навыков общения с людьми, то я не удивляюсь тому, что он вырезал свою семью.

Всё ещё совершенно сбитый с толку, я решил поспать и разобраться во всём этом позже.

* * *

После моего возвращения из больничного крыла наши отношения с напарником изменились.

Во-первых, во время сражений мы не просто дрались на одной стороне, мы сражались вместе. На первый взгляд разницы нет, но поверьте мне, это абсолютно разные вещи.

Понимаете, до сих пор на поле брани мы определяли врага как, ну, врага, и шли в атаку или действовали согласно плану Итачи для данной операции. Мы сражались, но это было так, словно каждый из нас был в одиночку, и просто старались не мешать друг другу в бою.

Теперь же мы действовали как напарники, чего Пэйн и хотел от нас в самом начале. Если враг оказывался слишком близко, я мог рассчитывать на огненный шар или кунай моего напарника, и взамен я старался рассечь пару ниндзя, близко подобравшихся к хорьку. Он никогда не упоминал этого, да и я тоже молчал. Если подумать, то если бы я поблагодарил Итачи, это наверняка запустило бы в его извращённом разуме реакцию «убить слабую акулу, которой нужна помощь».

Эй, я лишь сказал, что мой напарник помогал мне. Это совершенно не меняет того, что он – маленький хорёк-садист.

Помимо всего этого, мы изменили график дежурств. Вроде как, мы позволяли друг другу проспать одну или две смены, просто чтобы другой мог нормально выспаться. На самом деле это я начал, а Итачи последовал моему примеру. В итоге мы просто перешли на две ночные смены вместо четырёх. Для меня всё стало чертовски проще.

Ах да, а ещё однажды я накормил Итачи.

Дело было так. Мы с ним направлялись на базу после завершения задания, был чудесный летний день и так далее. Проголодавшись, мы остановились перекусить.

Мой напарник увёл нас с тропы в лес, чтобы нас не заметили возможные прохожие. Когда он наконец решил, что мы достаточно далеко ушли (почти на полкилометра от грёбаной дороги), он позволил нам остановиться. Я без проблем расположился на земле, но Итачи предпочёл сеть на полусгнившее бревно. Скорее всего, он не хотел испачкать плащ, или ещё что-то в этом роде.

И если что, то я этого не говорил.

Короче, мы оба приступили к еде в спокойной тишине, к которой я привык за годы. Как обычно, я краем глаза следил за Итачи. К моему удивлению, мой напарник откусывал большие куски, чем обычно, и вообще поглощал еду быстрее. Либо он торопился, либо был очень голоден.

Учитывая, что утром мы обошлись без завтрака, а прошлым вечером рано поужинали, я мог поспорить, что дело в голоде.

Нет, серьёзно, он уже съел всё подчистую, когда у меня оставалась ещё половина обеда. Видя, что напарник всё ещё немного голоден, я предложил ему один из своих рисовых шариков.

Как я и ожидал, он принял еду. Затем, прямо перед тем, как откусить, он замешкался.

В тот момент я понял, какие мысли проносились в голове Итачи. Определённо, смысл был следующим: «Он всё ещё держит на меня зло за пшеничный хлеб, поэтому он отравил рисовый шарик и сейчас собирается меня прикончить! Я должен убить его первым! Ш-ш-ш!» Однако это мысли Итачи, поэтому он наверняка воспользовался более сложными и витиеватыми выражениями. Но, зуб даю, он точно шипел.

Так, кажется, я отвлёкся.

К моему величайшему удивлению, он всё-таки откусил рисовый шарик. В ошеломлённом молчании я смотрел, как он медленно съел угощение, затем вытер пальцы и встал с бревна.

«Пора уходить», – сказал он.

Итачи успел сделать пару шагов обратно к дороге, прежде чем я пришёл в чувство и поспешно поднялся на ноги, чтобы последовать за ним.

Итачи, самый параноидальный и недоверчивый садист, которого я когда-либо видел, принял еду из рук человека, который, скорее всего, затаил против него злобу. Либо мой напарник свихнулся, либо... не побоюсь этого сказать... он начинает доверять мне.

Учитывая последние события, второй вариант перешёл в разряд лишь немного невероятного. Нет, надо кончать с такими мыслями здесь и сейчас! Итачи полагается только на самого себя. Он бы никогда в жизни не стал мне верить.

Правда же?


	11. Глава 10

Похоже, что, мой великолепный план начинает приносить плоды. Теперь Кисаме страхует меня в бою, мы перекроили график наших дежурств для удобства каждого из нас, и, самое главное, я показал Кисаме, что доверяю ему.

Когда напарник предложил мне рисовый шарик, это меня насторожило. Вполне возможно, что Кисаме не простил мне инцидент с пшеничным хлебом, и таким образом хотел отыграться на мне. Подавив своё недоверие и желание зашипеть на него, я принял угощение. К моему несказанному облегчению, еда оказалась вкусной и нетоксичной.

Кисаме был шокирован, что неудивительно. Я не доверяю людям. Более того, практически каждый день жестом или словом я давал Кисаме понять, что совершенно точно не доверяю ему. Пожалуй, самое неожиданное в данной ситуации то, что мой напарник не потерял сознание.

Я знал, чего ожидать дальше. Поняв, что нет, своим садистским умом я не тронулся, Кисаме придёт к выводу, что я начинаю ему доверять. Затем на протяжении нескольких недель или даже месяцев я буду показывать, насколько привязался к нему, и вскоре он ответит мне тем же. Далее пойдём по нарастающей – я буду более открыто показывать свою симпатию, и добьюсь от него «взаимности». К этому времени единственная угроза моему существованию станет в моих руках податливой игрушкой, которой я смогу вертеть, как мне вздумается.

Прошу прощения, я немного увлёкся.

Мы с Кисаме вернулись на лесную тропу, и оставшийся путь обратно на базу прошёл без происшествий. Когда мы прибыли, я быстро написал отчёт, вручил его господину Лидеру и вернулся в нашу комнату. Кисаме уже чистил свой меч, сидя на краю кровати. Я намеренно ничего не сказал; вместо этого я в молчании подошёл к своему прикроватному столику и взял книгу, что лежала сверху. В моей собственности было порядка дюжины художественных произведений. Пожалуй, это были единственные письменные тексты на всей базе, если не считать отчётов о миссиях или этикеток на коробках с хлопьями. Разумеется, я уже практически выучил наизусть каждую из книг, и мог бы с лёгкостью дословно цитировать их, но время от времени мне всё же хотелось перечитать какую-нибудь из них.

К тому же Кисаме, несомненно, поверит, что я действительно поглощён чтением, так что его внимание будет сфокусировано на Самехаде. Последнее, в свою очередь, позволит мне наблюдать за ним и решить, как действовать дальше.

На некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Периодически я переворачивал страницы книги, которую на самом деле не читал, а Кисаме изредка ворчал что-то себе под нос. Уверен, он поносил последними словами кусочки плоти, что пристали к мечу.

Скорее всего, ему надоело молчание, потому что внезапно он оторвался от меча, повернулся ко мне и спросил:

«Итачи, почему ты такой садист?»

Из тысячи вопросов, что я ожидал когда-либо услышать от моего партнёра, этого в моём списке не было.

Глядя на него, я моргнул раз, затем второй, пока мой мозг силился найти ответ. Через пару секунд я отреагировал:

«А почему ты голубого цвета?»

Теперь уже он смотрел на меня с абсолютным непониманием в глазах, словно пытаясь понять, действительно ли я озвучил данный вопрос. В итоге он фыркнул и, вернувшись к чистке своего меча, улыбнулся.

«Ничего не могу поделать, Итачи».

«То же и с моими садистскими наклонностями», – парировал я.

Это действительно так; я не просил об этом, и не решил в один прекрасный момент, что наибольшее удовольствие в жизни буду испытывать, наблюдая мучения других. Просто садизм – неотъемлемая часть моего характера.

И если вам это не по нраву, я без тени сомнения вспорю вам живот, вырву метр-другой кишечника и буду душить вас, пока вы не перестанете хрипеть в предсмертной агонии.

Сидя на кровати, я предавался таким размышлениям, пока новая мысль не посетила меня. Кисаме только что спросил меня… обо мне. Спросил не о моей технике боя или о моём прошлом, а задал прямой вопрос о том, что делает меня – мной. Никто, даже моя семья в Конохе, никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы потрудиться проникнуть в неизведанные глубины моей сущности.

И что это означает? Что я действительно интересую Кисаме? Может акула сделала попытку пробить стену, которую я так тщательно возводил между нами, и теперь старается прийти к какому-то подобию дружбы?

Эта мысль заставила меня внутренне улыбнуться. Если дела обстоят именно так, то мой план наконец-то приносит плоды. Мои усилия не были напрасны, и в итоге Кисаме будет воспринимать мои действия не как поступки окончательно свихнувшегося, абсолютно невменяемого психопата, но как простое человеческое желание обрести друга.

Дурак сам шёл мне в руки. Мне нужно было лишь предложить приманку побольше и заманить его, прежде чем ловушка захлопнется, и я получу свою долгожданную победу.

Знаю, знаю, я снова переусердствовал с метафорами. Вы имеете что-то против?


	12. Глава 11

Уж не знаю, что творилось в моей голове, когда я спросил Итачи, почему он садист. Мало того, что этот вопрос мог стать для меня роковым, но я также ясно ощущал, что мой напарник не даст прямого ответа. Если он вообще снизойдёт до этого.

Итачи потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Казалось, он сдерживал порыв убить меня, и хотел успокоиться, прежде чем говорить что-либо. Когда он вместо ответа задал свой вопрос, я лишь немного удивился. Удивился и испытал облегчение. Такая реакция означала, что мне не предстоит умереть страшной смертью в ближайшую минуту.

Я ответил на его вопрос, и он, наконец, ответил на мой. Стало быть, он ничего не может поделать со своим садизмом? Не сказал бы, что это меня сильно удивило. Жестокость – в природе человека. Наверное, Итачи чувствует это сильнее других людей.

Я вернулся к чистке своего меча, и тут меня посетила ещё одна мысль. Итачи только что по своей воле рассказал другому человеку что-то о себе самом. Это событие должно было повлечь конец света, как минимум.

Что же последовало на деле? Меня стало разбирать любопытство. Неужели под стальной маской моего партнёра скрывается личность? Ну, очевидно, что да, так как он человек, и всё такое. Заметьте, «человек» здесь используется в самом широком смысле слова.

Так что здесь и сейчас, оттирая особо упрямое пятно крови, я дал себе слово узнать об Итачи всё, что смогу. Может тогда мне удастся понять, какие меры предосторожности нужно соблюдать, чтобы он не покалечил и не убил меня.

Пару дней спустя я проник в офис Пэйна и выкрал досье Итачи. Господин Лидер был занят с Конан. Ками-сама знает, что они делали в своей комнате. Вернее, не надо особо напрягать фантазию, чтобы догадаться, что именно, и этого достаточно, чтобы вогнать меня в депрессию. Не из-за того, что они занимаются сексом, ну, не совсем так. Просто эти двое е*утся, Сасори жарит Дейдару, и я почти уверен, что Какузу долбится с Хиданом, потому что наш местный банкир слишком скуп, чтобы раскошелиться на проститутку, когда ему приспичит. Все тр*хаются, кроме меня. Незавидная ситуация, не так ли?

Ах да, я же говорил о досье Итачи.

Ну, первая пара страниц не сообщила мне ничего нового; в основном это были отчёты о Шарингане и убийстве клана. Далее рассказывалось о том, какие виды оружия он предпочитает, о стиле ведения боя, бла-бла-бла, всё это я уже знал.

Остальные документы были в том же духе, и через пять минут папка вернулась на стол Пэйна. Пожалуй, никогда ещё я не тратил время настолько бездарно. Ну, если не считать пару раз, когда я умудрился заставить себя внимательно слушать господина Лидера, когда тот давал нам с Итачи информацию по миссии. Ничто не сравнится с этой скукотищей.

По пути обратно в нашу комнату я понял, как много на самом деле я знаю об Итачи того, чего даже не упоминалось в бумагах. Например, что он замкнут, что любит данго и открыто признаётся в садизме. Эти факты были недостаточно важны, чтобы оказаться в досье, но от этого они не становились менее правдивыми. Есть у Итачи такие причуды, которые делают этого хорька… человеком.

Да знаю я, что вы сейчас думаете, что-то вроде этого: «Он что, только что назвал Итачи человеком? Не может быть».

Но так и есть. По какой-то причине после своей вылазки я мог воспринимать его как личность, а не только как хладнокровного убийцу. Есть вещи, которые Итачи нравятся, и которые он терпеть не может; я знаю его мысли на некоторые темы, а также мнение по многим другим; и когда-то давно он мог проявлять эмоции. Хотя я почти уверен, что тех человеческих чувств, которыми когда-то мог обладать мой напарник, уже и в помине нет.

В первое время это было странно; сначала вы целые годы делите комнату с кем-то, кого вы считаете гениальным, но психованным убийцей, а затем вдруг обнаруживаете, что возможно в нём осталось что-то человеческое. Очень странное чувство. Честно говоря, это откровенно жутко.

После такого я уже не мог удержаться от того, чтобы внимательней следить за напарником. Отчаянно хотелось обнаружить мельчайшие детали, которые были упущены в досье Итачи.

Когда мы отправились на очередную миссию, мне выдался отличный шанс наблюдать… «итачиность» Итачи, если это можно так назвать. По заданию мы должны были переться через полстраны, только Итачи и я. Как по мне, так это прекрасная возможность изучить маленького хорька.

Так что после сбора необходимых припасов мы вышли в путь к назначенной цели. Я понятия не имел, что нам предстоит сделать. Опять не стал вникать, что там рассказывал Пэйн; попробуйте вы послушать его монотонные речи, и вы поймёте меня.

Итачи шёл впереди, я не отставая следовал за ним. Погода была довольно хорошей – очень тепло, и время от времени дул лёгкий ветерок. Мы шли по лесной тропе, и солнечный свет проникал под кроны деревьев, освещая одни места и скрывая в тени другие. Впрочем, я особо не смотрел на природу – в центре моего внимания был Итачи.

Мой напарник двигался скованно, словно он был готов к атаке в любой момент. Он легко ступал по дороге, его сандалии не производили ни звука, и он молчал.

Я нахмурился. Если что и напрягает меня больше, чем садистская натура Итачи, так это вот такие долгие периоды молчания. Он в принципе никогда много не говорит, если этого можно избежать. И не потому, что он немногословен. Хотя, в общем-то, так оно и есть. Дело в том, что Итачи держит всё внутри, и даёт себе волю только когда истязает очередную жертву.

Такое поведение не может сказаться благотворно как на нём самом, так и на мне, потому как однажды я вполне могу оказаться на месте жертвы.

Пока я подобным образом медитировал, мы вышли из леса и теперь шли по широкой пыльной дороге, открытой всем взглядам. Хотел бы я очутиться снова в лесу – в нём легче укрыться; а также, несмотря на то, что наши шляпы защищали от солнца, жара стояла невероятная.

Итачи, похоже, был согласен со мной. Странно, правда? В любом случае, когда мы увидели впереди чайную, он свернул и сразу вошёл внутрь, даже не сказав мне хотя бы «хм». Ну да ладно, таков Итачи.

Мы сели за столик и подождали, пока подойдёт женщина и примет наш заказ. Было ясно, что именно мне придётся говорить с официанткой, и я спросил Итачи, что он будет. Напарник пожал плечами и, отвернувшись, принялся в молчании смотреть на тех немногих посетителей, что оказались в чайной вместе с нами. Я прищурился и подавил желание вздохнуть. Отлично, теперь мне нужно придумать, что из еды заказать для него.

И тут мне пришёл на ум недавний разговор на базе. Ему же нравится данго! Вовремя я это вспомнил, потому что девушка подошла к нам и спросила, чего мы желаем. Я оформил заказ и устроился поудобнее.

Когда принесли еду, Итачи подождал, пока женщина уйдёт, прежде чем удостоить тарелку своим вниманием. Когда он взглянул на принесённое блюдо, его глаза чуть расширились, и он плавно перевёл взгляд на меня.

«Ты сказал, что любишь данго, так ведь?» – как можно более беспечно попытался спросить я.

Итачи кивнул и, взяв в руки сладость, принялся аккуратно её есть. Он взглянул на мою тарелку, а затем вновь остановил свой взгляд на мне.

«Значит, ты предпочитаешь гёдза?»

Я чуть не подавился тем самым вареником, что ел в тот момент. Неужели Итачи только что на самом деле спросил, что мне нравится?!

«Ну, вообще-то да», – ответил я, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

«Это кажется странным», – заметил он.

«А ты ожидал, что я выберу суши?», – в шутку ответил я.

К моему изумлению, краткая улыбка мелькнула на его лице, прежде чем он покачал головой и вернулся к своему данго.

Я последовал его примеру, и через некоторое время до меня дошло, что впервые за, ну, все годы мы с напарником просто поболтали. Более того, я даже увидел, как Итачи улыбается.

Ну и ну. Похоже, Учиха Итачи всё-таки может испытывать эмоции.


	13. Глава 12

Вначале я почувствовал необычные ощущения в районе живота. Я задумался, могла ли официантка каким-либо образом отравить мой данго, или это напарник сделал что-то, когда я отвлёкся. А потом вдруг понял, что то странное чувство было желанием рассмеяться. Мой напарник развлёк меня настолько, что смог вытянуть из меня улыбку.

Даже не могу вспомнить последний раз, когда мне хотелось улыбнуться или посмеяться чему-то, кроме человеческой боли. Интересен сам факт того, что шутка вызвала у меня такую реакцию. Это немного беспокоит меня, но всё же довольно любопытно.

Не желая более показывать эмоций, я тут же сосредоточил своё внимание на данго, чтобы поскорее вернуться на дорогу. Кисаме, неизвестно по какой причине, почувствовал мой настрой и в спешке доел свой заказ. Расплатившись, мы вновь отправились в путь по направлению к своему объекту.

Если пребывание на солнце было не очень комфортным, когда мы только выдвинулись в дорогу, то когда мы вышли из чайной, его лучи стали абсолютно невыносимы. Решив, что в наших интересах покинуть утоптанную дорогу, я повёл напарника в лес. Через пару секунд мы вдвоём неслись сквозь кроны деревьев. Единственным недостатком стало то, что Кисаме снова был позади меня, а значит я не мог следить за его действиями. Всё же, я сильно сомневаюсь, что мой напарник имел хоть малейшее представление о том, куда мы направляемся, что не оставляло выбора в том, кто за кем будет следовать.

Наш путь был долог и скучен, давая мне отличную возможность составить хороший план атаки. В этот раз мы должны будем проникнуть в крепость, и устранить всех внутри. Именно эти люди не сделали ничего такого, чтобы заслужить подобную кару, но влияние Акацуки в регионе в последнее время ослабло, и нужно всем напомнить: бойтесь Акацуки или умрите.

Кратчайшим путём к успеху на этом задании будет следующая тактика: задействовать Кисаме в нападении, чтобы он атаковал врагов напрямую, комбинацией водных дзюцу и своим мечом, в то время как я останусь на расстоянии, и при помощи огненных техник и гендзюцу буду уничтожать оставшихся противников. Не самый сложный план, если можно так сказать.

Вдобавок, на территорию практически невозможно пробраться незаметно – цитадель наполнена под завязку тренированными солдатами, и если хоть один из них доберётся до подкреплений в лесах, перспектива становится уже не столь радужной.

Тряхнув головой, я начал продумывать мелкие детали нашей атаки.

После нескольких дней пути мы наконец достигли цели. Толстые каменные стены, практически столь же высокие, как те, что оберегают Коноху, окружали гигантскую стальную башню, что нам предстояло покорить. Часовые прогуливались вдоль стен, наблюдая за малейшими движениями внизу. Даже мой Шаринган не мог заметить ни малейшей трещины в камне, ни того, чтобы кто-то из стражей хоть на момент отвлёкся от наблюдения за окружением. Хорошо, что я отложил нападение до поздней ночи; даже в сумерках наше появление было бы сразу замечено.

Было слышно, как мой партнёр перераспределяет вес, пытаясь контролировать дыхание. Я чуть не усмехнулся; даже самые чуткие в мире уши не смогли бы услышать нас с такого расстояния.

Кисаме ухватился за рукоять Самехады и замер. Он ждал моего сигнала. Мы не двинемся, пока я не дам отмашку, вне зависимости от того, как долго придётся ждать, и сколь бы сильна не была жажда крови. Мы – убийцы до мозга костей, и оставались без дела слишком долго. Пришло время сражаться и вновь пролить кровь врага. Одна лишь мысль о полных страдания криках чуть не лишила меня самообладания. Но, как всегда, логика взяла своё, и я подавил желание убивать. Пока, по крайней мере.

Патрульные сделали два обхода, потом пять, и наконец десять, пока я полностью не уверился в их маршрутах и в том, сколько времени им требуется, чтобы дойти из пункта «А» в пункт «Б». Я наклонился вперёд и понёсся к воротам.

Кисаме следовал за мной по пятам. Мы ворвались. Нам был дан карт-бланш на убийство.

Само сражение было долгим, жестоким и полным смертей. Таким, как я и надеялся. Мне удалось поймать нескольких противников в Цукуёми, но большинство жертв были сожжены заживо.

Я повернулся, чтобы проверить, как идут дела у моего напарника внизу. Как только мы очутились на стене, он ринулся в самый центр укрепления и начал рубить направо и налево. Я же остался на стене и на бегу быстро разделывался с любым, кто попадался мне на глаза.

Внутренне я усмехнулся, когда Кисаме утопил очередного противника. Архитекторы этой так называемой «непроницаемой» крепости совершили ужасную ошибку, окружив её глухой стеной; это позволило Кисаме призвать огромное количество воды, из-за чего сейчас башня была наполовину затоплена в подобии большого озера. Теперь его противники были вынуждены драться на воде. Да будут боги милостивы к тем обречёнными, которым пришлось биться с акулой в воде или на поверхности.

Пока полыхала битва, число врагов быстро сократилось за короткий промежуток времени. Я думал, что сражаюсь с последним соперником, когда мимолётное движение привлекло моё внимание. Молча выругавшись, я прикончил оппонента и погнался за ускользающей тенью.

Погоня в итоге привела меня за крепостные стены, на лесную поляну, где я наконец настиг, захватил, замучил и убил сбежавшего солдата. Я бы не упомянул этого эпизода вообще, если бы не кое-что, случившееся сразу после этого.

Только я развернулся, чтобы вернуться на поле боя и помочь моему напарнику прикончить последних противников, если таковые ещё оставались, как резкий треск заставил меня поднять голову. Благодаря Шарингану я разглядел трещину в стене, из которой сочилась вода.

Похоже, кладка была не такой прочной, как я думал, раз для того, чтобы её сломать, оказалось достаточно давления нескольких десятков кубических метров воды.

Трещина начала быстро расширяться, и прежде чем я успел что-то понять, каменная стена развалилась на куски, и меня чуть не снесло мощным потоком воды.

Чуть не снесло, потому что какая-то сила налетела на меня со стороны и рывком унесла в сторону от беснующегося потока.

Когда я наконец понял, что мне не суждено утонуть, мне понадобилось мгновение, чтобы оглядеться. Я был на дереве. Как и мой партнёр. Его рука плотно обхватывала мою талию, и он прижимал меня к своей груди. Очень близкой к моему лицу мускулистой груди.

Никогда раньше я не был более благодарен тьме, чем в тот злополучный момент. При свете дня Кисаме бы непременно заметил румянец на моём лице. Я чувствовал, как залился краской. Моё сердце стучало, как бешеное, в основном потому, что я был уверен, если Кисаме сожмёт меня чуть сильнее, он сломает мне спину.

«Кисаме, отпусти», – приказал я самым спокойным тоном, на который был способен.

Он отпустил меня так резко, словно обжёгся, и начал бормотать извинения. На что я не очень вежливо приказал заткнуться и двигаться по направлению к нашей базе.

Дорога обратно будет долгой.


	14. Глава 13

Я – труп. Больше нечего добавить.

Я был даже больше, чем мёртв. Я не только вторгся в личное пространство напарника, но ещё схватил его и затащил на верхушку дерева. Если он меня убьёт всего лишь неимоверно болезненным способом, мне повезёт.

В тот момент я проклинал своё решение спасти Итачи. Какого чёрта я вмешался?! Маленький хорёк наверняка бы смог вовремя уйти с пути водного потока и без моего вмешательства, правда?

Но где-то в глубине души я так не думал. Мой внутренний голос подсказывал, что впервые на моей памяти Итачи был застигнут врасплох, и если бы не я, его бы снесло вместе с попавшимися на пути деревцами.

Ну что ж, я премного благодарен этому своему внутреннему голосу. Из-за него меня теперь жестоким образом лишат жизни.

Но что-то не давало мне покоя. Одна мелкая деталь в сложившейся картине спасения напарника пробилась сквозь поглощающий страх перед неминуемой смертью и сквозь мучительное самобичевание.

Видите ли, когда мы с Итачи стояли на верхушке дерева, я почувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце. Это был не тот ритм, который обычно бывает после физических упражнений или чего подобного. Так бывает, когда человек испуган или чрезвычайно смущён. Даже не спрашивайте, как я научился различать разницу; это долгая история, которую я не хотел бы сейчас рассказывать.

Теперь свету предстала совершенно иная проблема. Мой напарник был замкнут все эти годы, но в течение последних нескольких месяцев он вдруг сначала решил быть вежливым со мной, потом улыбнулся, а теперь он испугался или смутился! Да что вообще такое творится с Итачи?!

Раскинув мозгами, я понял, что с ним ничего плохого не происходит, даже наоборот. Мой напарник начал вести себя как нормальный человек, а не бесчувственная машина, которую он так долго изображал. Это только на первый взгляд казалось бредом, потому что я привык к обычной для напарника недружелюбной манере. Всё, что мне потребуется – это немного времени, чтобы подстроиться под нового Итачи. Времени, которого у меня, скорее всего, не будет, так как он убьёт меня в течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов. Ну что ж, я прожил долгую и интересную жизнь, и у меня не так много сожалений.

Мы успели пройти ещё несколько километров, прежде чем Итачи остановился и повернулся ко мне. Я с трудом сглотнул, ожидая, когда начнётся пытка. Прощай, жестокий мир, всё было классно.

Мой напарник выглядел отчасти раздражённым и немного уставшим. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на меня, потом глубоко вдохнул и обратился ко мне:

«Не мог бы ты успокоиться? Я не собираюсь убивать тебя».

Значит, моя жизнь будет сохранена в обмен на нанесение тяжких увечий?

«Я зол на себя за то, что меня застали врасплох на поле боя. Как бы мне ни было противно открыто признавать это, но если бы не твоё вмешательство, всё могло закончиться и закончилось бы для меня очень плохо из-за моей невнимательности. Спасибо тебе».

Итачи поблагодарил меня. Стоп, Итачи сказал мне спасибо?! Он не проявляет благодарности. Проклятье, до этого момента я даже не думал, что он в курсе значения этого слова. И всё же, факт налицо – он выразил признательность за то, что я не дал ему утонуть. Похоже, у меня есть шанс выбраться из этого живым и невредимым.

«Однако…»

Млять!

«Я сомневаюсь, что подобное случится снова, поэтому, пожалуйста, имей в виду, что в следующий раз мне вряд ли понадобится твоя помощь, и я вполне могу случайно покалечить тебя, если ты попытаешься вмешаться».

Меня помиловали и предупредили на будущее? О, Ками, спасибо вам!

Я что-то пробормотал, убеждая, что больше такого не повторится, и Итачи на это согласно хмыкнул. Остаток нашего пути прошёл довольно мирно; всё это время я мысленно благодарил небесные силы за то, что уберегли меня от возможной незавидной судьбы.

Наше возвращение на базу прошло довольно обыденно. Мы пришли рано утром, а значит остальные вскоре поднимутся и отправятся на свои задания, пока Итачи и я будем устраиваться в своей комнате ко сну. Мой напарник оставил отчёт в офисе Пэйна, а я направился прямиком в нашу комнату, думая только о кровати. Чёрта с два я буду дежурить сегодня первым.

Только я разделся, как вошёл Итачи. Он стянул свой плащ и аккуратно сложил его, в то время как я принялся чистить Самехаду, краем глаза наблюдая за ним, как частенько делал.

В полной тишине он разделся, сначала скинув сандалии и поставив их в ногах нашей кровати, затем снял свои капри, также сложив их, и наконец избавился от майки… Я вздрогнул, когда Итачи снял её.

Чуть выше пояса темнела пара синяков.

«Ты ранен», – тихо сказал я, прежде чем смог остановиться.

Мгновенно он развернулся ко мне, и в тот момент я понял, что быть мне мёртвой акулой. Итачи милосердно позволил мне жить, а я взял и сознался, что следил за ним, пока он раздевался. Ну, здравствуй, смерть моя.

К моему несказанному удивлению, в ответ на моё утверждение он почти неслышно спросил:

«Насколько серьёзно?»

Пару секунд я тупо смотрел на него, а потом ноги принесли меня к краю кровати, где он сидел. Хмурясь, я осторожно осмотрел синяки, стараясь не задеть сами ушибы. Травмы, хоть и не были серьёзными, потребуют некоторого времени на заживление. Итачи всё время напряжённо следил за моими движениями.

«Они побеспокоят тебя несколько дней, но ничего страшного».

Он кивнул моим словам.

«Как ты умудрился их получить?» – из любопытства спросил я.

Напарник отвернулся, и через мгновение я мысленно выругал себя. Должно быть, эти синяки остались от того, как я схватил его тогда у башни. Никто другой не смог бы так близко подобраться к хорьку.

«Похоже, я не знаю меры своей силе», – вяло усмехнулся я. Итачи не ответил, и улыбка сползла с моего лица. – «Извини, Итачи. Я не хотел навредить тебе».

Он снова кивнул и тихо спросил, встану ли я на стражу первым. Пару минут назад я бы точно сказал «нет», но сейчас… Как я могу в чём-то отказать партнёру, которому я нанёс физический вред?

Я ответил, что конечно же так и сделаю; он быстро забрался в кровать, натянул одеяло до подбородка и повернулся ко мне спиной.

Впервые за многие годы мне было стыдно, что я навредил кому-то. И не просто другому существу, а моему партнёру; человеку, в страхе которого я живу каждый день. Звучит странно, даже для меня, но это – чистая правда.

Я дал Итачи выспаться и не будил его до середины дня. Всё это время я размышлял, и наконец пришёл к выводу, что несмотря на то, что я боялся Итачи всей душой, мне не хотелось бы никогда снова причинять ему вред.


	15. Глава 14

Для тех из вас, кто не может понять совершенно очевидные вещи, объясняю, что мой план шёл по швам.

С одной стороны, мой напарник защитил меня на поле боя, так что он точно стал более привязан ко мне. С другой стороны, он нарушил одно из многих негласных правил, и инициировал физический контакт. Более того, он нанёс мне травму. Само по себе это не было большим шагом назад, несмотря на то, что мой страх воплотился в реальности.

Несомненно, Кисаме действовал из лучших побуждений, желая защитить меня, но не подумал умерить свою силу. В итоге у меня на пояснице появились синяки в местах, где он грубо схватил меня. Да, я считаю, что он обошёлся со мной очень грубо.

Я решил не поднимать тему своих увечий и просто вернуться на базу, надеясь вновь свести наше партнёрство к минимуму необходимого общения – никакого намёка на дружбу, ничего лишнего, что не требуется от партнёра. Следовало просто забыть о своём плане. Если Кисаме таким образом показывает своё расположение, то я скорее умру от несчастного случая, в попытке не дать ему убить меня.

Конечно же, ничто не бывает так просто, как предыдущая ночь показала мне.

Видите ли, я полностью осознавал, что мой напарник наблюдает за мной ночью; в конце концов, мы не могли доверять друг другу, так что была важна постоянная бдительность. По причинам, которые не нужно озвучивать, мы никогда не поднимали этот вопрос.

Но в то раннее утро он нарушил ещё одно неписаное правило и упомянул синяки, которые я старался скрыть от его взора.

Когда я резко развернулся, чтобы отчитать его за такую дерзость, в его глазах я прочитал полнейший ужас. Он знал, так же как и я, что открыв рот, перешёл границу дозволенного. В иной ситуации я бы зверски искромсал его на куски, потому что он дал понять, что наблюдал за мной. Однако частично вина лежала и на мне, как за то, что позволил подобному поведению продлиться так долго, так и за то, что не позаботился о том, чтобы скрыть потемневшие отметины от его глаз. Придётся мне удовольствоваться тем, что вместо этого завтра я покалечу несколько зверей.

Внезапно меня осенило. Несмотря на Шаринган, я не обладал способностью вращать своей головой, как сова, а потому не мог увидеть всей меры ущерба, нанесённого моей спине. Кисаме же, в свою очередь, имел прекрасную возможность осмотреть мои раны. Вооружённый таким планом, я справился у него о своём состоянии.

В ответ он уселся на краю кровати, что нам приходилось делить, спокойно осмотрел мои синяки, но даже кончиком пальцев на задел ран. И хорошо, что не тронул их, потому что даже моё терпение имеет пределы, и будь он менее осторожен в тот момент, его судьба была бы решена.

Я удовлетворённо кивнул, когда напарник сообщил мне, что раны незначительны. И он тут же подтвердил мои догадки о его невысоких умственных способностях, спросив, как я получил такую травму. Насколько же тупым… впрочем, я отвлёкся.

Встреться я с ним взглядом в тот момент, я бы набросился на него, поэтому пришлось тактично отвести взгляд. Тут до него, видимо, дошла причина, и он посмеялся своей глупости. Не найдя в этой ситуации никакого юмора, я промолчал. На этом и он успокоился, а затем попросил прощения за свои действия. Я принял извинения, попросив встать на страже первым в эту ночь. После я залез в кровать, намереваясь поспать.

Лёжа под одеялом, я размышлял об извинениях Кисаме. Никто никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы попросить у меня прощения – ни члены моей семьи, пока были живы, ни мои друзья, когда они у меня были, и совершенно точно не другие члены Акацуки. Было странным думать, что человек, который меня так страшит, также является единственным в мире, который когда-либо проявил и когда-либо проявит хоть чуточку уважения ко мне.

Возможно, в будущем стоит остаться немного более дружелюбным по отношению к нему.

* * *

В течение нескольких следующих недель мой план рассыпался в прах. Эта проклятая акула не дала мне возможности забыть тот случай и непрестанно пыталась «загладить свою вину»!

Он постоянно пытался начать разговор, спрашивал, не хочу ли я потренироваться с ним, и так далее! Неужели годы, проведённые рядом, не научили его ничему о моём одиночном образе жизни, моей асоциальности, моём… надо остановиться, иначе я кого-нибудь задушу.

Сначала я был твёрд в своём решении разорвать отношения, что сам создал между нами. Я почти никак ему не отвечал и не соглашался на его предложения. Но он продолжал упорствовать, и со временем я снизошёл до более многосложных ответов. В итоге я даже провёл с ним тренировочный бой.

Это ни в коем случае не означает, что отношения между нами наладились. Я теперь был более бдителен и готов предупредить любую случайность, по которой Кисаме мог навредить мне опять.

Несмотря на мои усилия, я был не в состоянии предотвратить ещё один инцидент.

Это произошло в один из тех дней, когда я опрометчиво принял приглашение потренироваться вместе с Кисаме снаружи нашей базы. По большому счёту, я принял его предложение, потому что не смог вовремя придумать подходящей отговорки, а также у меня не нашлось лучшего занятия. Таким вот образом мы с ним оказались снаружи базы, на небольшой поляне, окружённые деревьями и тишиной.

Я давно не тренировался со своей катаной, а потому взял оружие с собой. Как всегда, мой бегемотообразный напарник держал в руках Самехаду и выглядел готовым к бою. Из-за палящего на нас сверху летнего солнца мы оба были без плащей, и сейчас стояли наготове напротив друг друга.

Пару мгновений ничего не происходило. Потом он бросился на меня. Я знал, что он первым ринется в бой; каждая секунда задержки давала мне время составить план. Я даже не пытался блокировать его, это всё равно бесполезно. Вместо этого я увернулся и откатился, чтобы подняться и тут же замахнуться на его открытую спину. Он ушёл с пути лезвия и вновь попытался атаковать. Поединок начался.

Мы оба установили множество правил, но никогда не озвучивали их. Во время сражения было принято ещё одно: на тренировке не применяются особые техники. Только рукопашный бой.

Конечно, у Кисаме в этом случае преимущество, но я не собирался отступаться от такого вызова. Тем не менее, у всех есть свои пределы, и против такого специалиста тайдзюцу как Кисаме, мне приходилось уклоняться большую часть времени. Наш поединок на протяжении нескольких часов проходил в таком духе, пока не произошли две роковые ошибки.

Первой стал мой неверно сделанный шаг. Второй – то, что Кисаме в пылу азарта забыл, что он сражался с напарником, а не с реальным противником на поле боя. Поэтому когда я чуть не споткнулся, Кисаме без раздумий ударил меня мечом в бок.

К счастью, он не разорвал меня на части. Когда меч врезался в моё туловище, силой удара меня отбросило назад, и я врезался в дерево, отделавшись мелкими порезами.

Столкновение с растением вышибло из меня дух. Сползая вниз по стволу, и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, я услышал, как Кисаме выругался и бросил свой меч. Он подбежал ко мне и присел на корточки рядом.

«Итачи, где я тебя ранил?!»

Он не спросил, цел ли я. Он знал, что нанёс мне травму, и сразу перешёл к выяснению, как именно я ранен.

Это напомнило мне о его извинении. Даже не вспомню, когда в последний раз кто-либо спрашивал, как я себя чувствую. В то далёкое время, когда я был ниндзя Конохи, если я получал повреждения, от меня ожидалось, что я залечу раны и вновь стану в строй. Не было нужды обо мне беспокоиться, поэтому никто никогда этого и не делал.

Такая забота обо мне шокировала, и, возможно, стала единственным, что не позволило мне убить напарника за причинённый мне вред.

«Левый бок», – кратко ответил я. Из плеча тоже сочилась кровь, но багряные капли, стекающие по моей руке, делали это очевидным.

Кисаме потратил пару минут на осмотр моих ран, вновь нарушая моё личное пространство. Он ощупал те места, где по его мнению могли быть сломанные или треснувшие кости, а затем помог мне подняться и сопроводил обратно на базу, чтобы Какузу внимательнее осмотрел меня и зашил плечо. Всю дорогу он повторял «прости меня», снова и снова. Это начало раздражать, и я не в самой вежливой форме попросил его замолчать.

Когда мы нашли Какузу в стенах укрытия Акацуки, он спорил с Хиданом о каком-то пустяке. Кисаме потребовалось порядка пяти минут, чтобы остановить перепалку и обратить внимание медика на нас.

Усадив меня на их с Хиданом кровать, Какузу начал медленный процесс осмотра моих травм. Его прикосновения не содержали в себе осторожности и заботы рук Кисаме; он был так же груб и холоден, как любой другой врач. Он проворчал что-то о моих ранах и быстро наложил швы на моё плечо. Подтвердив, что пациент не имеет переломов, он выпроводил нас с Кисаме из комнаты, сразу же ввязавшись в другой спор со своим напарником ещё до того, как мы вышли в коридор. Невероятно, как эти двое могут отложить свои разборки на достаточно долгое время, чтобы заняться сексом. Ума не приложу.

«Итачи?»

Уже пройдя пару шагов по коридору, я развернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял бровь. Мой напарник переминался с ноги на ногу, а потом протянул какую-то скомканную ткань.

«Ты оставил свою рубашку снаружи».

Пару секунд я невидящим взглядом смотрел на него, прежде чем до меня дошёл смысл его слов. Спокойным, но быстрым движением я протянул руку к своей недостающей детали гардероба. Когда я схватил рубашку, кончики моих пальцев на мгновение коснулись его руки.

Внешне я никак не отреагировал на прикосновение, напарник тоже постарался ничего не показать. В одно мгновение я вновь облачился в рубашку и, развернувшись, пошёл с нашу комнату. Кисаме же направился наружу, чтобы забрать оружие, которое было забыто на месте тренировки.

Несмотря на то, что контакт был мимолётным, ощущение его кожи на моей, а также тот странный взгляд его глаз, что я заметил, когда мы коснулись друг друга, – всё это заставило мой новый план разбиться вдребезги и вернуться к прежним намерениям. Я мог рано или поздно пострадать физически, но моя идея всё ещё могла сработать.


	16. Глава 15

Теперь я точно пришёл к выводу, что Итачи глубоко внутри – довольно милосердный человек. Сами посудите, если бы в его чёрном сердце не было ни капли сочувствия, я был бы уже давно мёртв.

Я хотел загладить свою вину перед ним после того, как причинил ему боль: старался быть более добрым, вежливым, и показать, как я раскаиваюсь за свои действия. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что Итачи, наверное, было бы всё равно, оставь я его в покое, но, к сожалению, я не могу повернуть время вспять. К моему огромному сожалению.

Когда бы я ни тренировался, я не ограничиваю себя. Это может быть полезно, потому что раз я никогда не сдерживаюсь, то точно знаю свой предел. С другой стороны, это приводит к тому, что я не полностью контролирую свои движения в схватке, и чаще всего мои партнёры по тренировкам получают травмы. Когда Итачи принял моё приглашение, мне даже в голову не пришло, что может случиться худший из этих вариантов. Парень даже с поля боя редко выходит испачканным!

Поэтому когда Самехада отправила хорька в непродолжительный полёт, я чуть в обморок не упал. Да я тогда от стресса потерял лет пять своей жизни! Но это к делу не относится. Думаю, что нет.

Моей немедленной реакцией было: первое – грязно выругаться как портовые грузчики, среди которых я вырос; и второе – подбежать и оценить нанесённый вред. Я знал, что партнёру досталось; от удара моим мечом нельзя уйти целым и невредимым.

В спешке я стянул с него рубашку и осмотрел его. Я знаю, как на ощупь определить сломанные и треснувшие рёбра, потому и рискнул нарушить наш уговор, лично проверив целостность грудной клетки партнёра. И вновь меня пощадили. Итачи не перерезал мне горло за это прикосновение. Не говоря уж о том, что кожа Итачи оказалась такой же нежной, как я и… Эм-м-м… Ладно, не важно!

Уверившись, что напарник не умрёт от внутреннего кровотечения, я помог ему встать, и мы направились внутрь, чтобы наш местный медик и банкир по совместительству осмотрел его. Я неустанно просил прощения всё это время и замолчал только когда Итачи пригрозил мне:

«Заткни свою пасть, иначе я вырву твоё горло и запихну его обратно».

Похоже, он был слегка расстроен.

Оказавшись наконец в комнате Какузу и Хидана, а также прервав их склоку, чтобы Какузу смог осмотреть Итачи, я отступил назад, надеясь, что мой напарник забудет обо мне, пока медик проводит беглый осмотр.

Тогда-то я и заметил кое-что странное. Когда Какузу прикасался к нему, хорёк вздрагивал и хмурился. Однако когда то же самое проделывал я, он даже глазом не моргнул, словно я никогда не притрагивался к нему. Чудн _о_ , всё-таки.

Как только голубки выставили нас за порог, чтобы продолжить перебранку, мы пошли вдоль коридора к своей комнате. Тут до меня дошло, что по пути на базу я захватил с собой рубашку Итачи, и до сих пор не вернул её. Боязливо я окликнул Итачи.

Обернувшись, он посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на свою рубашку. В удивлении он приподнял брови, словно парень не осознавал, что разгуливает по базе с голым торсом. Он быстро выхватил рубашку из моих рук, задев мою ладонь кончиками пальцев.

Он даже глазом не моргнул. Я тоже постарался не подать виду, но не мог не отметить, что даже его руки были мягкими, не смотря на годы тренировок, что должны были сделать ладони огрубевшими. Возможно, это и есть настоящая причина, по которой Итачи предпочитает гендзюцу; ему просто не хочется испортить свою нежную, шелковистую кожу. Примадонна.

Примерно в тот же момент я вспомнил, что наше оружие так и осталось снаружи. Не говоря ни слова, я сам себе отдал распоряжение и пошёл забирать железяки. А ещё было бы неплохо проветрить голову.

Вскоре я добрался до места нашей тренировки, и тут же завалился на пыльную землю. Я размышлял, почему, мать вашу, я ещё жив… и откуда появились эти странные чувства к Итачи. Чувства к Итачи.

Ого. Так, стоп. Нет, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже в самых диких фантазиях, я не воспринимал Итачи в этом плане. Он был садистом, жестоким, вредным, отстранённым, привлекательным… Представим, что я не говорил последнего, ладно?

О, нет, вряд ли я могу испытывать смешанные чувства по отношению к кому-то, кто не упустил бы шанса меня убить. Не поймите меня неправильно, некоторые извращенцы находят это возбуждающим, но я не из их числа.

И всё же, я до сих пор чувствовал прикосновение Учихи; всё ещё помнил выражение его лица, когда его осматривал Какузу, а не я. На долю секунды, могу поклясться, когда мы соприкасались, я увидел, как в глазах Итачи мелькнуло что-то иное, чем безразличие.

Отлично. Такими темпами я стану геем ради единственного человека на этой планете, кто не раздумывая отсечёт мне голову, если я буду слишком часто дышать в его направлении. Должно быть, такова моя карма за то, что так много убивал; я начинаю думать, что у всех здесь плохая карма. Какузу, Зецу и Сасори приходится терпеть надоедливых партнёров; а эти самые партнёры обречены на то, чтобы расплачиваться своей задницей за это.

Извините, меня снова понесло. Ками-сама, как мне не хватает секса…

Короче говоря, я подобрал мечи, вернулся в нашу комнату и отдал Итачи его катану. Он кивнул, но в остальном повёл себя так, словно кроме него здесь вообще никого не было. Меня это вполне устраивало.

* * *

Прошло время, и спустя примерно неделю нас отправили на задание. Ничего особенного; как обычно, я не уделил ни малейшего внимания инструктажу. Когда-нибудь Пэйн врубится, что я пропускаю всё мимо ушей, но пока этого не произошло, я в безопасности.

Уже через час мы оказались в пути; шли пешком по лесу, окружающему нашу базу. Даже не спрашивайте, почему мы шли, а не неслись в кронах деревьев – Итачи вёл, не я. В спокойной и привычной тишине проходили часы, пока солнце не опустилось, и нам не пришлось устроиться на ночлег.

Я наскоро собрал дров, а Итачи зажёг небольшой костёр. Вскоре мы приготовили еду и поужинали. Больше делать было нечего, разве что быть начеку, если на нас кто-нибудь решит напасть. Нам не удалось найти себе пещеру, чтобы переночевать; это бывает сложно, если вокруг вас километрами тянутся сплошные леса. Таким образом, нам пришлось остаться на открытом месте, и мы были уязвимы со всех сторон. Это напрягало нас обоих.

Я лёг спиной к огню. Спустя пару мгновений Итачи подполз ближе и пристроился рядом, отвернувшись от меня. В подобных ситуациях мы частенько отдыхали, лёжа спина к спине. Это не гарантия абсолютной защищённости, но вероятным противникам будет чертовски сложно подкрасться к нам.

Я шёпотом сказал Итачи, что возьму первую смену; не то, чтобы я ожидал, что он добровольно вызовется, просто если он находится ближе к огню, то и заснёт он быстрее.

Напарник ответил мне тихим «Хм», и некоторое время ничто не нарушало заведённого порядка. До тех пор, пока Итачи не решил придвинуться ко мне поближе.

Естественно, я подумал, что нас собираются атаковать и напрягся, ожидая предупреждения от напарника. Чего я точно не ожидал, так это того, что мелкий хорёк прислонится ко мне спиной и останется так лежать.

Какого хера?! Сильнейший шок, удивление, и ещё что-то, что я не смог определить, завладели мной настолько, что я застыл как статуя, а моё сердце начало колотиться как бешеное. Я мог чувствовать удары его сердца, спокойные, как всегда; стоп, значит он тоже чувствует, как бьётся моё. Млять.

«Кисаме, что такое?» – тихо спросил он.

Я ломал голову в поиске подходящего оправдания, или чего угодно, что позволило бы мне не сознаваться в том, что моё сердце сошло с ума, когда психопат, которого я, возможно, воспринимаю как нечто большее, чем напарника, прижался ко мне.

«Проверь-ка там», – сказал я. – «Кажется, я заметил что-то».

Он тут же приподнялся, перегнулся через меня и, раздирая Шаринганом темноту, принялся сканировать лес. Я с облегчением расслабился, но ненадолго – Итачи тихо выругался и сорвался с места.

Не может такого быть. Там действительно кто-то прятался? Ответ на мой вопрос пришёл через секунду в виде ножа, что просвистел рядом с моим ухом, чуть не отхватив кусочек. Ответ положительный.

В мгновение ока мы оказались в центре схватки. У Итачи с самого начала было преимущество – его Шаринган не упускал ни малейшей детали, будь это днём или ночью. Мне было несколько сложнее, но я смог пополнить свой длинный список убийств несколькими свежими жертвами. Судя по виду и звукам, Итачи тоже получал удовольствие. И увлёкся чуть сильнее, чем стоило.

Я не знаю, как так получилось, но мой партнёр не заметил, как один ниндзя подкрадывался к нему ближе и ближе, пока не оказался практически вплотную к Итачи. У него в руках была пара лезвий угрожающего вида с изогнутыми зубцами по краю; такое оружие застревает в плоти и при извлечении вырывает куски кожи. Противная штука.

Он подбирался всё ближе к моему партнёру, и я был уверен, что Итачи вскоре заметит его и испытает на нём какой-нибудь особенно мерзкий способ лишения жизни. Но он, похоже, даже не заметил вражеского присутствия, пока тот не замахнулся на него. Не размышляя, я сделал единственное, что казалось мне хоть отчасти разумным в тот момент.

Я кинулся вперёд, загородив Итачи от нападающего, блокировал Самехадой одно лезвие, в то время как второе вошло мне в бок.


	17. Глава 16

Вряд ли я могу найти оправдание тому, что случилось в ту ночь. Только если сказать, что садистский азарт настолько поглотил меня, что я был не в состоянии замечать что-либо вокруг.

Видите ли, в этот раз всё пошло несколько иначе, нежели чем несколько месяцев назад, когда куноичи умудрилась вонзить мне нож в бедро. Тогда я потерял бдительность, потому как считал, что Кисаме обязан сам добивать своих противников. Теперь же вина целиком и полностью лежала на моих плечах.

Пока я забавлялся в разуме одного из противников, сдирая с него кожу, слой за слоем, и наслаждался его чудесными криками отчаяния, другой подкрался ко мне, сжимая в руках клинки, которые до этого я видел лишь в камере пыток под названием Цукуёми. Я заметил его лишь в последний момент, когда было слишком поздно что-либо предпринять. К счастью, про Кисаме нельзя было сказать то же самое. Прежде, чем лезвия коснулись моей кожи, партнёр загородил меня от нападавшего, используя своё тело как щит.

Первое, что я сделал, это глянул вниз, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно ранен Кисаме. Его меч блокировал одно из лезвий, что само по себе было благом. Однако второе довольно глубоко вонзилось в бок партнёра. Кажется, даже зацепило тазовые кости. Кисаме не вскрикнул, и я отметил для себя факт того, что подобное ранение в области таза не очень болезненно. По крайней мере, по сравнению с несколькими схожими травмами, которые сами пришли мне на ум. Но о методах пыток мы поговорим позже.

Моё следующее действие было вполне ожидаемым: убить ублюдка. В одно мгновение кунай оказался в моей руке, а уже долей секунды позже он торчал из глаза того ниндзя. Прискорбно, но я вложил в бросок чуть большее усилие, чем необходимо, и остриё прошло сквозь оптический орган, вонзившись в мозг. А я надеялся подарить ему долгую и мучительную смерть за то, что он сделал, но теперь это уже не важно.

Убедившись, что обладатель редкого оружия, как и остальные противники, мёртв, я тут же сосредоточил своё внимание на Кисаме. Он сидел на корточках, опираясь коленями о землю, и зажимал кровоточащую рану на боку. Пока я разбирался с нападавшим и осматривал поле боя, он уже извлёк клинок, но ещё не успел обработать рану. Ни говоря не слова, я отстранил его руки и принялся оценивать нанесённый ущерб.

Краткое прикосновение кончиками пальцев в районе повреждения успокоили мои худшие тревоги: кости не были задеты. Нет, холодная беспощадная сталь оружия просто вонзилась партнёру в бок, но не успела выдрать ни кусочка плоти, разрывая при этом нежные мускулы под ней, давая владельцу возможность вновь замахнуться и, развернув лезвие кверху, зацепиться за хрупкую грудную клетку, вырвать молочно-белые кости изнутри, доставляя жертве мучительную, непереносимую боль, и… Извините, я немного увлёкся.

Ладно. В любом случае, на этот раз я решил захватить с собой дорожную аптечку, так как знал, что мы столкнёмся с ниндзя. По заданию Пэйна мы должны были патрулировать местность в радиусе тридцати километров от базы; у него были причины подозревать, что группа ниндзя попытается приблизиться к нашему убежищу, а значит они представляют угрозу для организации. Приказ был прост: осмотреть окрестности, убить всех людей, опасных животных и тому подобное.

Когда мы разбили лагерь ранее той ночью, я решил действовать более прямолинейно, чем обычно, и намеревался попытаться заснуть спиной к спине с Кисаме. Естественно, когда я почувствовал, что его сердце бьётся быстрее обычного, я спросил, в чём дело, ожидая услышать предупреждение о разыскиваемых нами потенциальных противниках. Он подтвердил мои опасения, попросив проверить окрестности Шаринганом. Неприятель действительно лежал в засаде. Должно быть, Кисаме всё-таки знал, кого мы ищем, иначе сомневаюсь, что он заметил бы их под покровом ночи. Ну, что ж, похоже, напарник научился слушать, когда нас инструктируют.

Пока эти мысли проносились в моей голове, руки занимались перевязыванием ран напарника, снова и снова оборачивая снежно-белый бинт вокруг его туловища. Этого должно хватить до тех пор, пока мы не вернёмся на базу, где Какузу как следует заштопает Кисаме. Когда я наконец подлатал напарника и закрепил перевязь, мои руки охватывали его туловище, практически заключая его в объятья. Довольно неловкий момент, смутивший нас обоих, а потому я тут же прервал его, отстранившись и опустив руки. Сохраняя невозмутимость, я сообщил Кисаме, что теперь мы можем возвращаться в наше убежище, и поднялся на ноги. Чем скорее мы соберёмся, тем быстрее сможем покинуть эти унылые заброшенные места, о которых даже Ками забыли, и вернёмся к хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемому существованию в цивилизованном мире.

«А разве нам не надо завершить миссию?» – тут же спросил Кисаме.

Я одарил его таким взглядом, каким учителя смотрят на учеников, которые только что задали особо глупый вопрос. А чем, по его мнению, мы только что занимались?! Вдруг ко мне пришло озарение. Может быть лишь одно объяснение бешено бьющемуся сердцу Кисаме, его просьбе проверить, кроется ли что-то в лесу, и последовавшему вопросу, не нужно ли нам продолжить выполнение задания.

Инстинкты ниндзя подействовали, и он опасался, что в лесу могут прятаться другие вражеские группировки.

Без сомнения, добросовестное заблуждение, но это всё равно заставило меня нахмуриться. Сдержанным ровным тоном я напомнил ему, что Пэйн послал нас уничтожить один отряд, а не несколько.

Он моргнул и пробормотал «А-а-а», на что я мог лишь покачать головой и продолжил собирать вещи. Вскоре напарник присоединился ко мне. Через несколько минут мы снова были в пути. Вместо того, чтобы идти впереди, я решил держаться Кисаме, защищая того с фланга.

В течение всего пути он непрестанно отстранялся от меня; я же лишь сокращал расстояние между нами, как только замечал это. Наконец, после пятого или шестого раза, я попросил его, чтобы он перестал отходить. Возможно, я высказался в менее любезной форме.

«Извините, Итачи-сан. Просто… как бы…» – на секунду его взгляд скользнул к клинку в моей ладони. Внезапно всё встало на свои места.

«Ты действительно полагаешь, что я причиню тебе вред?»

Если вы когда-либо видели животное, ослеплённое яркой вспышкой света, застывшее от страха и не способное пошевелиться, вы легко сможете представить выражение лица Кисаме, более бледного, чем обычно.

В тот момент я должен был принять важное решение. То, что я сейчас скажу, может успокоить моего напарника, или же наоборот, убедить его в обратном. Но это точно увеличит мои шансы пострадать от его руки, если ему представится такая возможность.

«Кисаме», – начал я, стараясь не дать своему голосу дрогнуть, – «если бы моей целью было нанести тебе вред или избавиться от тебя, я бы давным-давно воспользовался одной из бессчётных возможностей, которые не пропустил бы ни один наёмник. В данном случае у меня нет никакого желания наносить тебе увечья».

К сожалению, я слишком поздно понял, что, видимо, недостаточно хорошо перевязал Кисаме, и его рана, должно быть, снова открылась и начала сочиться кровью. В ту же секунду, как я закончил свою речь, бледная от потери крови акула упала в обморок.


	18. Глава 17

Прежде чем продолжить рассказ, я должен кое-что объяснить.

Я не падал в обморок. Дети, напуганные игрой теней на местном кладбище, куда они пришли после полуночи на спор, могут упасть в обморок. Девушки, только что получившие новость о том, что любовь всей их жизни умерла, могут упасть в обморок. Старики, что слишком долго сидели под солнцем в летнюю жару, могут упасть в обморок. Но высококвалифицированные преступники S-ранга не падают в обморок.

На самом деле всё было так. По пути обратно на базу Итачи не отходил от меня ни на шаг, словно приклеенный. Из-за этого он постоянно задевал меня кинжалом, что держал в руке. Больно не было, вряд ли он смог бы проколоть плащ и несколько слоёв бинта, что отделяли лезвие от моей кожи. Но как вы поступите, если в вас будут чем-то тыкать? Правильно, вы отойдёте в сторону.

И, конечно же, параноидальный хорёк понял меня неправильно и потребовал, чтобы я прекратил отстраняться, иначе ему придётся «отрубить одну из твоих ног, чтобы впредь не дёргался». Только я набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы объяснить Итачи, в чём дело, но потом глянул на его кинжал и решил заткнуть свою пасть, пока не поздно. Да и что я бы ему сказал? «Итачи, я благодарен, что ты меня защищаешь и всё такое, но ты всё время колешь меня своим клинком, так что не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, отойти на шаг или направить лезвие в другую сторону?» Я бы очень хотел дожить до утра, так что спасибо, но нет уж.

И снова он истолковал мою реакцию неверно и спросил, считаю ли я, что он намерен меня покалечить. В моей голове тут же пронеслась мысль вроде «Пиздец», вслед за которой последовало ещё больше нецензурной брани. Второй мыслью стало решение молчать как рыба, потому что правильного ответа на данный вопрос нет в принципе.

А потом он огорошил меня, добавив, что у него нет ни малейшего желания причинить мне боль. Чего? Нет, серьёзно, что за фигня?

Итачи причиняет боль. Итачи любит это делать. И всё же я, человек, который более других благодаря своим действиям заслужил мучительную кончину от его рук, является тем, кому он не желает зла. Да как такое вообще возможно?! Это бессмысленно! Словно голодная разозлённая кошка гоняется за беспомощными мышами, но напрочь отказывается трогать большую жирную безногую мышь прямо под своим носом! За исключением того, что я не толстый. И обе мои ноги всё ещё при мне. А Итачи больше похож на хорька… Уж лучше я оставлю метафоры Итачи, пусть он с ними разбирается.

Вполне очевидно, что моему разуму понадобился мир и покой, чтобы осознать слова напарника, короче, глубокая медитация. И потому мой мозг отключил все ненужные функции, например поддержание сознания, и привёл моё тело в коматозное состояние.

Как видите, это явно отличается от падения в обморок.

Ну, пришёл я в сознание после… медитации уже на базе некоторое время спустя. Что неудивительно, я очутился в больничном крыле. Огляделся, в надежде выяснить, есть ли поблизости Какузу или ещё кто-нибудь. Слева ничего, прямо передо мной – пусто… и тут я увидел его.

Учиха Итачи сидел на стуле рядом с моей кроватью и со скучающим выражением лица читал книгу.

«Ты очнулся», – пробормотал он, не отрывая глаз от страницы.

В ответ я прогудел что-то утвердительное, всё ещё не понимая, что он здесь забыл.

«Давно ты тут?» – спросил я.

«С тех самых пор, как ты упал в обморок, что было приблизительно 18 часов назад», – ответил он, чуть кивнув мне.

Я было собрался поправить его насчёт обморока, когда он упомянул, как долго я валялся в отключке.

«И ты что, сидел и читал тут всё это время?»

«Хм».

«Эм-м… Это было очень заботливо с твоей стороны», – в ответ напарник кивнул мне и перевернул страницу. – «Правда, Итачи… Спасибо тебе».

Наконец он повернулся и посмотрел на меня с удивлением, словно я должен был ожидать, что он будет сидеть тут со мной, а не в нашей комнате, как бывало всегда, если я был ранен.

«Пожалуйста, Кисаме».

Конечно же, Какузу вошёл в палату именно в этот момент и ехидно вставил:

«Прекращайте любезничать, голубки».

Итачи ровным голосом сообщил ему, что мы не являемся «голубками», пригрозив долгой смертью, если Какузу ещё раз посмеет обратиться к нам подобным образом, и тут же вернулся к своей книге.

Однако когда наш медик и банкир начал менять мою повязку, Итачи искоса поглядывал за ним. Могу поклясться, он со злобой сверлил Какузу взглядом. За что, спрашивается? За то, что тот прикасался ко мне? Не может такого быть. Хотя, учитывая странное поведение Итачи в последнее время, всё возможно.

Пока Какузу занимался бинтами, Итачи подобрался ближе, чтобы наблюдать за работой медика. Под «ближе» я подразумеваю то, что он уселся на край моей койки и, опираясь на руки, принялся следить за добросовестностью дела рук Какузу. Я начинаю думать, что хотя мой напарник требует, чтобы его довольно обширное личное пространство никто не нарушал, сам он не видит проблемы во вторжении в пространство других людей.

Когда Какузу закончил бинтовать меня и покинул больничное крыло, я ожидал, что Итачи либо пойдёт в нашу комнату, либо вернётся на стул, что он занимал раньше. Словно желая меня снова удивить, он не сделал ни того, ни другого, и вместо этого улёгся рядом со мной, уткнувшись носом в мою подушку. Зная, что просить его подвинуться будет равно самоубийству, я просто чуть отполз в сторону.

«Устал?» – спросил я, оглядывая свою свежую повязку.

Он не ответил, и когда я вновь посмотрел на него, хорёк уже сладко спал. Я ухмыльнулся и решил, что это его своеобразный способ сообщить, что сейчас моя очередь быть на страже. Приняв пост, я позволил своему взгляду бродить по комнате, выискивая возможные места проникновения посторонних, но время от времени я поглядывал на Итачи. Для помешанного на убийствах садиста-психопата он довольно мил, когда спит.


	19. Глава 18

Я проснулся от чувства, что кто-то смотрит на меня.

Проморгавшись, я осознал две вещи: я нахожусь в больничном крыле базы Акацуки, и всё ещё лежу в койке Кисаме. Надо будет пожаловаться Какузу, что матрасы в лазарете более удобны, чем те, что определены нам в комнаты.

Взгляд Кисаме заставил меня вернуться в настоящий момент. Теперь я был точно уверен, что это Кисаме; в комнате нет никого, кроме моего напарника, и только он мог осмелиться задержать своё внимание на мне настолько долго.

«По какой причине ты на меня смотришь?» – спросил я, прежде чем сел и оглянулся на напарника.

Я ожидал, что мои слова, как минимум, смутят его. Но нет, он сидел не шелохнувшись и не сводил с меня глаз, словно я просто спросил его, который сейчас час.

«А тебя это напрягает?» – откликнулся он.

«Не очень».

Почему это должно было меня волновать? Мне всё равно, смотрит ли на меня кто-нибудь, а если Кисаме решил не упускать меня из виду, это только пойдёт на пользу – он будет ещё лучше охранять мой покой во время своего дежурства.

Он с недоумением взирает на меня, заставляя мысленно повторить, что я только что сказал вслух. Чёртов мой язык! Так вот, как он понял мою фразу. Конечно, в итоге я и хочу, чтобы он именно так меня воспринимал, но пока эта мысль меня ещё тревожит. Простая оговорка, однако именно такие вещи могут зарубить все мои старания на корню.

Пытаясь хоть как-то выйти из ситуации, я вновь ложусь на кровать и закрываю глаза.

«Я собираюсь спать дальше».

«Ты только что двенадцать часов продрых», – жалуется мой напарник, укладываясь рядом.

«А ты до этого проспал восемнадцать», – возразил я. – «Следовательно, мне причитаются дополнительные шесть часов сна перед моей сменой», – этот аргумент должен поставить точку в нашем споре.

Не тут-то было. Кисаме придвинулся ко мне ближе, едва не нарушив невидимую границу личного пространства, которое мне необходимо, где бы я ни находился.

«Можешь хотя бы слезть с кровати?» – попросил он.

«Хм», – ответил я, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Он не будет на меня давить; несмотря на моё признание прошедшей ночью, что я не желаю вредить ему, он в курсе, что стоит меня спровоцировать, и я не задумываясь покалечу его. И точно, после этого меня оставили в покое.

В конце концов я достаточно расслабился, чтобы снова провалиться в сон, по крайней мере, в состояние, близкое к бессознательному. Я перевернулся на живот, отвернулся к стене, или, скорее, прочь от Кисаме и ненавистного окна, которое наглым образом позволяло солнечному свету проникать в комнату. Уже почти заснув, я почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к коже головы.

Мгновенно насторожившись, я продолжал лежать не шевелясь. Человеком, что дотронулся до меня, был Кисаме; никто больше в комнату не входил. Но что он…?

Пальцы, касавшиеся моей головы, начали двигаться, гладить мои волосы и осторожно распутывать пряди, что сбились, пока я спал. Осознание пришло внезапно.

Кисаме играл с моими волосами. А я и не думал его останавливать.

Отложив на время в сторону первое, я решил поразмыслить над вторым. Почему я ещё не принял вертикальное положение и не вонзаю в него раз за разом клинок за то, что он посмел ко мне прикоснуться? Когда я нашёл ответ на этот вопрос, меня чуть не стошнило. Я не прервал его движения, потому что мне это нравилось.

Я попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволил кому-либо дотронуться до себя подобным образом. Кажется, это было ещё в мою бытность Коноховским ниндзя. Да, точно, я укладывал Саске в кровать, и он, как делают это маленькие дети, обнял меня и поцеловал в щёку.

Я был поражён. Только подумать, что я столько лет обходился вообще без ласки, и не тосковал по этому. По крайней мере, я полагал, что мне не будет этого не хватать.

Тем не менее, с каждой минутой, пока Кисаме нежно теребил мои волосы, сомнения всё сильнее овладевали мной. Словно его заботливые движения вновь давали волю моей человеческой сущности, которую я старательно подавлял на протяжении всех этих лет.

Прежде, чем мои мысли свернули дальше в этом направлении, я решил сфокусироваться на том факте, что Кисаме набрался смелости прикоснуться ко мне. До прошедшего дня этот человек был уверен, что я рано или поздно непременно покалечу или убью его; и всё же, вот мы лежим вместе на кровати, он запустил руку в мои локоны, а я притворяюсь спящим.

Надо было встать и прекратить это. Даже одного свирепого взгляда моих глаз было бы достаточно, чтобы остановить его и обрубить на корню мои терзания насчёт нужды в человеческой нежности и сомнения о мотивах его действий.

Однако я предпочёл ничего не предпринимать. Вместо этого я уютнее устроился на подушке и позволил ему продолжить. По правде сказать, мне слишком сильно нравилось ощущение пальцев Кисаме на коже моей головы, и у меня не было никакого желания мешать ему без особой на то необходимости.

* * *

Несколько ночей спустя мы вернулись в нашу общую комнату. Больше ничего не происходило с того дня в больничном крыле. Я молчал, и он, конечно же, тоже.

Сейчас он спит на кровати, а я сижу неподалёку. Скоро нужно будет его разбудить; мешки у меня под глазами являются подтверждением тому.

Сидя здесь и ожидая появления несуществующих неприятелей, я взглянул на своего дремлющего напарника. Удивительно, его дыхание поверхностно, и если не знать, то может показаться, что он мёртв. Голова Кисаме наклонена чуть в сторону и несколько прядей насыщенно-синих волос упали ему на лицо.

Не успев подумать, я откинул локоны с его лба. Их ощущение под подушечками моих пальцев поразило меня; я ожидал, что они будут жёсткими и грубыми, под стать… его Кисамости. И да, это новое слово. Рискнёте поспорить? Так и думал, что нет.

Скорее от неожиданности, чем по какой-либо другой причине, я запустил руку в его гриву. По всей видимости, приближается конец света, но если забыть об этом, то я был очарован. Голубые локоны были почти столь же мягкими, как и мои, но я был уверен, что Кисаме не уделял уходу за волосами столько же времени и внимания, как я.

«Что ты делаешь?»

Кисаме. Проснулся.

В тот момент я мог сказать много чего, что угодно. Тем не менее, ничто не прозвучало бы столь же глупо, как мой ответ: «Услуга за услугу».

По его расширенным зрачкам я убедился, что он понял. Ками-сама, почто Вы столь суровы?

«Ты… не спал?»

Не видя причины отрицать обвинение сейчас, я кивнул.

«И ты не остановил меня?»

Ещё один кивок. Я приготовиться к ужасному вопросу, что непременно последует. Три, два, один…

«Почему?»

И что, скажите, пожалуйста, я должен ответить на это?! Сказать, что наслаждался его лаской? Признаться, что я настолько долго обходился без подобной нежности, что не мог найти сил остановить его? Нет, такой чепухи нельзя говорить, без сомнения. Единственное, что я смог придумать, было: «Я не видел причины прерывать тебя».

«Так… тебе понравилось?»

«Твой черёд дежурить», – пробормотал я, укладываясь на своей половине кровати. Разговор окончен, и, клянусь, если он когда-нибудь мне это припомнит, я перережу ему горло, и к чёрту все планы.

Я был уверен, что он решил выкинуть этот эпизод из головы, и оставит меня в покое. Однако через несколько часов я почувствовал знакомое давление на кожу головы; Кисаме пропускал пряди моих волос сквозь пальцы.

Приоткрыв глаза, я принялся сверлить его взглядом. Я не позволю себе вновь пасть жертвой его прикосновений. Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, его янтарные глаза встретились с моими угольно-чёрными, и его рука замерла.

Я не уверен, что произошло в тот момент. Но что-то… что-то безвозвратно изменилось между нами двоими. И как только это произошло, я понял, что пути назад нет, и бороться бесполезно, каким бы это изменение не было.

Кисаме нарушил этот момент абсолютной неподвижности, его пальцы продолжили своё движение. Я отдавал себе полный отчёт, насколько ошибочным является это решение, но несмотря на это я закрыл глаза и поддался умиротворяющему ощущению, что дарил мне мой партнёр. Проклинать себя за ошибку я смогу и завтра утром; сейчас же я намеревался насладиться удовольствием.


	20. Глава 19

Уж не знаю, как Итачи отнёсся к переменам в наших отношениях, если наше взаимодействие вообще можно назвать отношениями, но лично я был в восторге.

Чесание головы… нет, поглаживание волос… или, может, разрядка хорька… короче, как хотите, так и называйте, но теперь у меня всегда был козырь в рукаве. Прежде чем для меня открылась тяга Итачи к ласке, я делал всё возможное, лишь бы не разозлить напарника. Если же он по какой-либо причине всё равно выходил из себя, я старался избегать его часами, или даже днями. Бывало, что и неделями, если Учихой овладевала особо сильная хандра. Но моё открытие всё изменило.

Теперь, когда Итачи был в плохом настроении, я мог приблизиться к нему, не особо опасаясь, что тот меня выпотрошит, по крайней мере, пока я сидел и молча играл с его волосами. Маленький хорёк млел от этого, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что он скорее покончит с жизнью, чем признается в этом. Он просто тихо лежал, закрыв глаза и свернувшись в калачик. Это так мило.

Пожалуйста, только не говорите ему, что я это сказал.

Суть в том, что я больше не испытывал всепоглощающий страх перед Итачи; опасение за свою жизнь никуда не ушло – я был счастлив, а не глуп. Как выяснилось позже, мои тревоги оказались не напрасны.

Одним вечером Итачи был сильнее обычного раздражён чем-то и тихо кипел от злости в нашей комнате. Какая муха его укусила, не знаю. Возможно, Дейдара слишком долго его допекал, может он встретил Тоби, а возможно, кто-то не так взглянул в его сторону – причин может быть бесконечно много. Короче, будучи хорошей заботливой акулой, я решил, что ему необходимо немного ласкового внимания, и, усевшись рядом с ним на нашем общем матрасе, начал нежно теребить его волосы. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, пока что.

Итачи расслабился под моими пальцами, его глаза закрылись, и он свернулся клубком на кровати. Я чуть не заулыбался; это один из тех редких моментов, когда у меня появляется подобие контроля над Учихой. Скажи я об этом вслух, Итачи бы тут же спустил меня с небес на землю потоком длинных умных слов, а потом ещё и кастрировал, чтобы точно дошло. И всё же, это не меняет того, что я при этом чувствую.

Пока я раздумывал над возможными вариантами того, как хорёк мог бы лишить меня моих причиндалов, Итачи уснул. Вот так неожиданность. Никогда, с самого начала нашего сотрудничества, парень не уходил в страну грёз, прежде чем убедился бы, что я буду на чеку, пока он спит. Итак, либо хорёк верит, что я стану на стражу без напоминания, либо он стал небрежен и беспечен.

Я честно не мог решить, какой их этих вариантов был менее правдоподобным.

Итак, имея в своём распоряжении полностью расслабившегося и бессознательного садиста-убийцу, я поступил так же, как сделала бы любая другая акула – я забыл о существовании здравого смысла.

Видите ли, я в курсе, что Итачи уделяет много времени своему внешнему виду и всему остальному. Волосы – это не единственная забота хорька; ему необходимо иметь именно этот вид геля для душа, или ту марку мыла, а ещё он неизменно проводит минимум час в ванной. Да я встречал женщин, которые заморачивались меньше, чем он.

Пожалуйста, не рассказывайте Итачи, что я говорил такое. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои кишки оставались внутри меня. Серьёзно.

Ладно, вернёмся к рассказу. Я знал, что Итачи тратит много времени на уход за собой, так каков же результат? Очевидно, что я мог видеть полное отсутствие изъянов на коже партнёра, но я также хотел ощутить её своими руками.

Вот так, повинуясь голосу в своей голове, который говорил, что трогать ненормального, способного на убийство неуравновешенного хорька – хорошая идея, я провёл пальцем по щеке Итачи.

От удивления мои глаза распахнулись шире. Кожа Итачи была идеальной, невероятно гладкой. Я не мог найти ни единого изъяна под моими пальцами. Так что же могло последовать за подобным опрометчивым поступком? Правильно, ещё большая глупость. Я продолжил искушать судьбу.

Медленно и осторожно кончики моих пальцев переместились по его щеке к губам. Они тоже были идеальны; не потрескавшиеся, как можно было бы ожидать. Возможно, он пользуется гигиенической помадой или…

И тут мне внезапно сообщили о том, что лафа кончилась. Итачи больно укусил меня за палец.

Сказать, что я вскрикнул от неожиданности, это всё равно, что назвать провокацию моего сонного напарника лишь немного неразумным действием. В любом случае, мне удалось вырвать свой палец изо рта партнёра, прежде чем он успел откусить его, и перебраться на другой край кровати так быстро, как только я смог.

Итачи выглядел так, словно он и не пытался только что покалечить меня. Он сел и довольно равнодушно взглянул на меня.

«Что тебе было нужно?»

«Я просто гладил твои волосы, а потом ты укусил меня!»

«Если ты гладил волосы, то что твоя рука делала рядом с моим ртом?» – спросил он, не поверив моему объяснению.

«Потому что я… Э-э-э…» – чёрт, мне конец. – «Ну, вроде как, твоя кожа такая нежная, и я, типа, задумался…» – Великолепно, ты сам вырыл себе могилу, Кисаме. И как только Итачи ещё не прикончил меня?

К счастью, мне снова удалось избежать смерти. Нет, Итачи не разделался со мной самым кровавым образом, он лишь как-то странно посмотрел на меня. Словно он был удивлён и… доволен? Да ну, не может быть. Ну, правда же?

Я молча проследил за тем, как Учиха слез с кровати и пошёл в нашу ванную комнату. Когда он вернулся через несколько минут, под мышкой у него была аптечка.

«Держи», – сказал он, вручая её мне. Ах да, у меня же кровь идёт.

Быстрая перевязка остановила кровотечение, но я всё ещё был обижен на него. Итачи это заметил и нахмурился. Затем хорёк уселся рядом со мной на кровать, пристально глядя на мой раненый палец.

«Сильно больно?»

«Да», – огрызнулся я. Это, конечно, неправда, но мне было очень досадно.

Ещё пару секунд Итачи разглядывал мою руку, а потом, к моему несказанному удивлению, взял её своими тонкими пальцами. Замешкавшись на мгновение, он поднёс мой палец к своим губам и поцеловал его.

Итачи поцеловал мой палец. Итачи, извращённый маленький хорёк-садист, который никогда, никогда не улыбнулся в мою сторону и не сказал мне ласкового слова. Он поцеловал мой палец, пострадавший от его зубов.

Невероятно, но каким-то чудом я не потерял сознание. В смысле… А, да, хрен с ним!

Пока я, как зачарованный, не мог отвести взгляда от своего пальца, Итачи встал и обошёл кровать, оказавшись на своей стороне матраса.

«Разбуди меня через несколько часов, когда придёт мой черёд дежурить» – он отдал мне распоряжение, потом просто залез под одеяло и заснул, словно ничего такого особенного не произошло!

Впервые за долгое время я был рад тому, что остался на страже. Да, чёрта с два я сегодня ночью засну. Уж точно не смогу сомкнуть глаз, пока единственное, о чём я могу думать – это то, какими мягкими на ощупь были губы Итачи… В смысле, это… Вот же херня! Ками-сама, дайте уже мне отдохнуть от всего этого.


	21. Глава 20

Детали моего гениального плана наконец выстраивались в нужном порядке. Ещё немного, и Кисаме будет у меня под контролем.

Мой напарник сознательно преодолел страх того, что я его покалечу, а всё благодаря возможному влечению. И раз я открыто показал свой интерес, то вполне вероятно, что он повторит свои действия, рано или поздно.

Я не собирался намекать, что хочу продолжения; подобные действия подвергли бы опасности весь мой план целиком. Вместо этого на протяжении нескольких недель я вёл себя так, словно был сердит на него, потом пару дней изображал лёгкое недовольство, и уже менее чем через два месяца мы вернулись к прежнему стилю общения. Теперь можно переходить к следующей фазе.

Это произошло одной обычной ночью; в тот вечером не произошло ничего особенного или запоминающегося. Мы ночевали в гостинице, шторы были опущены, а дверь закрыта на засов, чтобы никто нам не мешал. Дорожные мешки стояли у подножия кровати; плащи лежали на покрывале, на случай, если нам придётся уходить в спешке. Мы оба были готовы отдохнуть, и сейчас лежали, откинувшись на спинку единственной в номере кровати, пытаясь решить, кто будет дежурить первым.

Одетый лишь в свободные капри поверх нижнего белья, я лежал на животе, слева от Кисаме, положив голову на руки и нахмурившись. На самом деле я был в мирном расположении духа, но акула непременно должна была думать, что я недоволен. Уверен, он бы не спросил, в чём причина моего отвратительного настроения, а его воображение подсказало бы несколько возможных поводов. Главное, чтобы он начал действовать.

Спустя несколько минут сомнений, Кисаме наконец-то решился. Знакомые мне мозолистые пальцы зарылись в мои локоны, и уже через пару секунд я чуть ли не таял под его нежными прикосновениями.

Только попробуйте кому-либо рассказать об этом, и вы испытаете на себе самый чудовищный способ умереть, что я смогу придумать.

С неохотой абстрагировавшись от испытываемого удовольствия, я напомнил себе о цели на сегодня. Ещё через несколько минут наслаждения я замедлил дыхание, чтобы казалось, что я заснул. Он попался на это; постепенно поглаживающие движения замедлились и затем вообще остановились. Его рука, однако, осталась на месте; она просто лежала на моей голове. Я не возражал.

Чуть погодя, однако, его пальцы снова пришли в движение и медленно прошлись по моей щеке. Если бы это меня не выдало, я бы улыбнулся. Итак, прошлый опыт не пошёл акуле впрок. Он не научился держать себя в руках, как я и надеялся.

Нахмурившись, я повернулся, чтобы рука меня не касалась, зато я сам оказался ближе к его ноге. Он замер на пару секунд, а затем снова коснулся меня. Я ускользнул из-под его пальцев ещё раз, и вновь его руки настигли меня через мгновение.

Позвольте сейчас кое-что для вас уточнить. В начале вечера, когда я изображал раздражение, Кисаме сидел рядом со мной у края кровати, спустив ноги вниз, так как он ненавидит сидеть, скрестив ноги. Но пока он играл с моими волосами, он развернулся, чтобы мне было удобнее. Именно поэтому, когда он в очередной раз погладил меня по щеке, мне не составило труда уложить свою голову ему на колени.

В то же мгновение он замер, и я задался вопросом, вдруг моё внезапное действие спровоцировало сердечный приступ у акулы. Этот вариант тут же отпал, когда напарник продолжил мягко разделять пряди моих волос. В этот раз, однако же, он использовал правую руку вместо левой, что я определил по положению большого пальца. Странно. Зачем ему тянуться другой рукой, когда гораздо удобнее будет использовать левую и не мучиться?

Ответ пришёл в виде форменного плаща Акацуки, что напарник накинул поверх меня. Теперь ясно.

В тот момент я почувствовал что-то, что не испытывал с дней моего детства в Конохе: защищённость. Положив голову на колени Кисаме, укрытый тёплым плащом, с партнёром, что стоит на страже… Всё это вместе давало мне, в некоторой степени, почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Размышляя об этом открытии, я позволил себе провалиться в темноту.

Когда я проснулся, уже было утро. Даже не открывая глаз, я мог определить это по паре противных птиц, которые решили, что ветки напротив окна нашей комнаты – это идеальное место, чтобы распевать свои радостные утренние песенки. Надо будет поджарить их, когда будем уходить…

Но пока что у меня была более насущная проблема. Кисаме позволил мне проспать, по крайней мере, две мои смены.

Открыв глаза и приняв сидячее положение, я пришёл к выводу, что всю ночь проспал на коленях у акулы. Отметив на будущее, что ноги Кисаме хорошо служат в качестве подушки, я взглянул на своего напарника. Тот, казалось, нервничал, словно ожидал вспышки гнева с моей стороны, когда я пойму, где именно заснул.

Вместо этого я только протёр глаза и спросил, по какой причине он позволил мне проспать мои дежурства.

Нервное напряжение на его лице быстро сменилось удивлением, возможно, потому что моя интонация была спокойной, и фраза не предрекала его скорую гибель.

«Я не устал», – пожал он плечами. – «Так что не было смысла тебя будить».

Я кивнул, принимая жалкое оправдание, нагнувшись, достал свою сумку и принялся одеваться. Кисаме понял намёк и повторил мои действия, собирая свои вещи и готовясь уходить. Единственным, что меня удивило, было то, что когда он взял плащ, которым он меня укрывал, он положил его рядом с собой. Значит напарник накрыл меня своим? Занятно.

Сборы не заняли много времени, так как мы путешествуем налегке. Убедившись, что ничто из вещей не забыто, я направился к двери. Проходя мимо Кисаме, я нарочно слегка задел его боком, но сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Он замешкался, но вскоре последовал за мной, как я и ожидал.

Я поборол желание ухмыльнуться. Всё шло в соответствии с планом, и Кисаме попался на мою удочку. Если бы я не был столь жестоким садистом, я мог бы пожалеть его. Но, до этого не дойдёт.


	22. Глава 21

Буду с вами честен, мне начинал нравиться этот новый Итачи.

Несмотря на то, что я жил в постоянном страхе миниатюрного Учихи, это чувство больше не было всеобъемлющим. Имея возможность укротить свирепое чудовище, или хорька, как хотите, я получил небольшое утешение, которое согревало бы мою душу в трудные времена. Нельзя сказать, что я имел какую-то власть над Итачи на тот момент; это было бы смертельной ошибкой. Скорее… Я больше не был для него низшим существом.

Ну, глядите сами, в ту ночь, когда он впервые уснул у меня на коленях, что-то изменилось между нами. После того, как моё сердце вновь забилось, а голова вновь начала соображать, переварив тот факт, что Итачи положил свою голову мне на ногу, я попытался вернуться к своей обязанности стоять на страже. Именно попытался, потому что, по факту, большую часть ночи я провёл, глядя на напарника, а не высматривая угрозы. Конечно, учитывая то, что Итачи всё ещё представлял для меня серьёзную опасность, можно было бы сказать, что наблюдая за ним, я следил как за угрозой, так и за своим напарником.

Да ну вас, сами попробуйте караулить потенциальных врагов, когда у вас на коленях лежит прелестный хорёк! Вот дерьмо, я снова назвал его прелестным…

Ладно, неважно. Глядя на партнёра, когда он лежал так близко и спал, я, вроде как, увидел его в новом свете. Несмотря на то, что Итачи – садист, убивший почти весь свой клан, и, возможно, более опасен, чем любой другой член Акацуки, он всё равно человек. Конечно, жестокий и извращённый, но, тем не менее – человек.

Ему же всего около двадцати; чуть младше, и он мог бы сгодиться мне в сыновья. Ого, звучит так, словно я совсем старый. Кроме этого, парень любит своего младшего брата, несмотря на то, что паршивец дико ненавидит его. Итачи холоден и уходит в работу с головой, настолько сильно, что без посторонней помощи редко вспоминает о том, что нужно следить за своим здоровьем. Иногда мне кажется, что мальчишка сам пытается загнать себя в могилу раньше срока.

Вот такие мысли посещали мою голову, пока я стоял на страже той ночью. Станете ли вы теперь винить меня за то, что я не особо-то высматривал мнимых врагов, прячущихся в тенях?

Настало утро, и я уж думал, что парень точно прибьёт меня, проснувшись. Когда этого не произошло, я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Мне сошло с рук не только то, что он отдыхал лёжа у меня на коленях, но и то, что я позволил ему проспать его дежурства. Может быть у садиста всё-таки есть сердце.

Да, ладно вам, знаю я, что преувеличиваю.

Но сильнейшая перемена произошла через несколько дней после этого. Когда на страже стоял Итачи, всё шло своим чередом, как и всегда. Но стоило прийти моей очереди караулить врагов, как Итачи мог уснуть лишь если он касался меня. Странно, правда?

В некотором смысле, это было мило. Такой большой и страшный хорёк сворачивался клубком у моего бедра или вокруг моей руки, словно обычная кошка у очага. Чего бы я не отдал за фотокамеру. Конечно, Итачи бы, скорее всего, сжёг фотографии и запихал бы аппарат мне в глотку за такую дерзость. Может, это и к лучшему, что единственные сохранившиеся образы – это те, что в моей голове.

Лично я не имел ничего против нового порядка, и раз уж Итачи, фактически, сам это дело начал, думается мне, что у него тоже не было возражений. Status quo изменился, но не к худшему. А потом, одной ночью, я совершил что-то, что с лёгкостью могло убить меня на месте. Ну, или на кровати, где всё и произошло.

На удивление, этот кошмар случился, когда Итачи, а не я, стоял на страже. Я же спокойно давил подушку, как любая усталая акула, никого не трогал и ожидал начала своей смены. Только вот она так и не настала, а я ни с того, ни с сего проснулся посреди ночи. Кто бы знал, что меня разбудило; может мне плохой сон приснился, а может я просто привык мало спать, и долгий отдых привёл мой мозг в замешательство. Но это не важно. Главное, что Итачи дал мне проспать мою смену и к тому времени, сидя на кровати, выглядел так, словно он готов заснуть в любой момент.

«Итачи?»

Он так резко обернулся ко мне, что я думал, он сломает себе шею. Кроваво-красные глаза уставились на меня, но через мгновение он определил, что угрозы с моей стороны нет, и, проснувшись, я только хотел привлечь его внимание.

«Хм?» – вопросительно отозвался он.

Я приподнялся на локте и, всё ещё в полусне, опёрся о подголовник нашей кровати. В кой это веки, мы вновь вернулись на базу, и я мог спокойно спать на матрасе, не задаваясь вопросом, кто лежал на нём до меня и чем они тут занимались.

«Почему ты позволил мне проспать?»

«Не было смысла тебя будить».

«Пф-ф, а как насчёт того, что ты сейчас свалишься от усталости?»

Сама по себе эта фраза была довольно опасна, и если бы я полностью проснулся, то вряд ли отпустил бы такой рискованный комментарий. Это всё равно, что назвать Итачи слабаком, а мой напарник смертельно ненавидит, когда ему приписывают слабость. Особенно если в этом обвиняю его я.

Его угольно-чёрные глаза сузились, и ровным тоном, но в довольно сильных выражениях, он сообщил мне, что точно не собирался никуда падать, и лучше бы мне осторожнее подбирать слова, прежде чем говорить что-то подобное в будущем. Ну, он озвучил это несколько другими фразами, но я бы не хотел повторять его дословно. До сих пор мороз по коже идёт, как вспомню.

По неведомой причине той ночью – может, было полнолуние, а может какое-то цыганское проклятье десятилетней давности наконец проявилось, не знаю – его слова вызвали во мне не страх, а лёгкое раздражение. Я не хотел его обидеть, а лишь беспокоился о нашей безопасности! Конечно, то, что он позволил мне поспать несколько лишних часов, это очень мило с его стороны, но это ставит нас под угрозу нападения, особенно если он начинает клевать носом.

К счастью для меня, я уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы сообразить, что не стоит подобные вещи говорить вслух, иначе мне прямая дорога в Цукуёми, откуда я могу и не выбраться. Но и отвернуться от полусонного Итачи и попытаться задремать снова я тоже не мог, правда же?

Мой мозг, странный и пугающий орган, предпочёл следовать своей непонятной логике и решил, что можно убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом – прежде, чем я понял, что делаю, я схватил Итачи, притянул его к своей груди и приказал спать.

Примерно в то же время, как Итачи начал пытаться вырваться из моих объятий и угрожать такой расправой, что вам бы ещё месяц кошмары снились, до меня начало доходить, как сильно я облажался.

Я назвал Итачи слабым. Я схватил Итачи против его воли. Я дал Итачи прямой приказ. И я всё ещё крепко держал Итачи, словно от этого зависела моя жизнь. Рациональная часть моего сознания, что требовала немедленно отпустить хорька, была полностью подавлена той малой долей меня, которая вдруг обнаружила, что ей нравится обнимать Итачи.

С какой стороны не посмотри, было предельно ясно, что я был мёртвой акулой, у которой нет ни малейшего шанса выбраться из этой ситуации живым, или хотя бы целым.

И всё же, каким-то чудом я остался здоров и невредим. Думаю, всё дело в том, что я так и не отпустил его. Если бы хорёк оказался на свободе, он, скорее всего, уделал бы меня, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Но из-за того, что я продолжал прижимать его к себе, Итачи в конце концов сдался и сердито выдохнув: «Ладно», – улёгся у меня на груди.

Спустя некоторое время я осознал, что теперь вместо того, чтобы спать, обхватив мою руку или ногу, он дремал, лёжа на мне, а я крепко обнимал его.

Слово «замешательство» не может полностью описать то, что я переживал в тот момент прозрения.

По всей вероятности, мой разум закоротило после этого, потому как оставшаяся часть ночи вспоминается с трудом. Должно быть, побочный эффект от ощущения лёгкого дыхания Итачи на моей коже.


	23. Глава 22

Надо было убить Кисаме в ту ночь. Надо было просто наплевать на весь мой план и хладнокровно перерезать акуле глотку. Возможно тогда последовавшие далее события никогда не произошли бы.

Для начала, я был в ярости от наглости акулы. Полусонный или нет, но он прину́дил меня и прижал к себе, словно я был лишь ребёнком, которого он пытался успокоить. Он отказался отпустить меня даже когда я чётко и ясно приказал ему это сделать. Вне зависимости от ощущения того, насколько тёплой и надёжной является его грудь, это недопустимо.

Посему неудивительно, что когда пришло утро, и я проснулся от самого спокойного сна за долгое время, я немедленно приставил к горлу акулы нож и, прижав Кисаме к изголовью кровати, предупредил, что в случае, если он ещё хоть раз когда-либо провернёт подобный фокус, я медленно и болезненно буду лишать его частей тела, а потом и жизни. Он кивнул, очевидно, страх вернулся к нему, так что я его отпустил. Мы собрали свои вещи и ушли из гостиницы.

Прежде чем мы продолжим, я хотел бы изложить конкретную причину, по которой я был столь зол на своего напарника. Дело не просто в том, что он нарушил моё личное пространство, или в том, что он посмел нарушить мой прямой приказ. Нет, мой гнев был вызвал тем, что Кисаме, проявляя заботу, действовал по своей собственной инициативе. Да как он посмел?!

И самое возмутительное… он решил схватить и стиснуть меня в объятьях?! Я не подталкивал его к подобным действиям, я не давал ему намёков, что согласно моему плану пришло время ему приблизиться ко мне в такой манере, так о чём же он в этом случае думал? И тут я пришёл к ужасающему выводу. Кисаме привязался ко мне и потому ускоряет развитие событий, руководствуясь своим желанием.

Как, Ками-сама, я позволил этому произойти? После чудовищного прозрения я понял, что единственным приемлемым решением является полная отмена всего плана, прежде чем произойдёт какая-либо другая непредвиденная катастрофа.

Легко говорить и строить планы.

Каким-то образом мой напарник умудрился сохранить в своём сердце треклятое чувство вины даже будучи убийцей, и делал всё возможное в его силах, чтобы возместить ущерб, нанесённый мне его поспешными действиями. Бессчётные отказы и кровожадные взгляды в его сторону не возымели должного эффекта, он всё ещё желал исправить ситуацию, и я начинал думать, что бесполезно пытаться изменить что-то теперь. Переломным моментом стала одна злополучная ночь в небольшом отеле.

В дороге нас застала буря, которая распалила моё плохое настроение до размеров бушующего шторма. С ног до головы я был покрыт грязью, песок набился во все складки одежды, мои волосы были в плачевном состоянии, а Кисаме каждые пять минут спрашивал, не хочу ли я остановиться. Наконец я не мог больше это терпеть и повёл нас обоих к небольшому постоялому двору на окраине городка. Таким образом я хотя бы смог унять нескончаемый поток тревожных реплик напарника.

Нас довольно быстро записали в книге постояльцев, и мы стали обладателями небольшой комнатки с огромной кроватью. Эта мелкая проблема лишь раздула пламя моей ярости; со времени последнего случая я особо настаивал на раздельных комнатах или номерах с двумя кроватями. В этот раз, однако, я не стал упрямиться. Кисаме мог лечь спать и на полу.

Вскоре моя сумка с вещами лежала у кровати в ногах, а сам я стоял в ванной комнате и обозревал ущерб, нанесённый бурей. Если абстрагироваться от того, что я выглядел как уличный оборванец, всё было не так безнадёжно.

Короткий душ избавил меня от бо́льшей части грязи, но с волосами оказалось не так просто. Ни частый гребень, ни мои собственные пальцы не могли распутать колтуны после душа, что, мягко говоря, раздражало меня. Если быть точным, я был готов поджечь наш гостевой дом и перерезать всех постояльцев в его стенах. Озлобленное бессилие наполняло меня.

Кисаме отнюдь не облегчал моего положения. Проклятая акула скорее усугубляла мою проблему. Увидев, что я вышел из ванной взбешённым, первым делом он, поднявшись с края кровати, осведомился, нуждаюсь ли я в помощи.

В тот момент я был так близок к тому, чтобы убить его. С трудом сдержав свой порыв, я отрицательно покачал головой. Затем, расположившись напротив большого зеркала в нашей комнате, я снова попытался распутать свои волосы. Всё было напрасно; пряди словно бы решили до последнего отчаянно сопротивляться моим усилиям и расчёске.

Когда я уже настолько вышел из себя, что собирался спалить несговорчивые локоны при помощи Аматерасу, Кисаме легко выхватил из моих пальцев расчёску и не спеша принялся распутывать пряди, словно это всё было забавной детской игрой.

Никогда прежде я не был ещё настолько сердит.

«Не думай, что это означает, что ты прощён», – прорычал я в его сторону, тем не менее, позволяя Кисаме заняться моими волосами.

«Да я и не надеялся», – ответил он. Я едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну да, конечно.

Сидя на месте, я невидящими глазами уставился на своё отражение, пока пальцы Кисаме перебирали мои локоны. Вот до чего я докатился. Капризный ребёнок, что не умеет общаться с другими людьми, которому нужна помощь в расчёсывании своих волос. Я отвратительно жалок.

Я продолжал гипнотизировать своё изображение, и чем дольше я смотрел на стекло, тем больше росло моё раздражение, пока, в один момент, моё терпение лопнуло. Не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения, я вскинул руку и схватил Кисаме за запястье.

«Дальше я сам».

«Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?»

Если сказать, что вопрос Кисаме застал меня врасплох, это будет чудовищным преуменьшением. Я ожидал, что он добровольно уступит и возвратит мне расчёску, по крайней мере, после секундного замешательства и неохотного «Ну, ладно». Но вот так подвергать сомнению мои действия…

Самым неожиданным было то, что я на самом деле задумался над его вопросом. К моему изумлению, ответ был отрицательным. Нет, я не хотел его прерывать. Нет, я не хотел лишиться ощущений от прикосновения кончиков его пальцев к коже моей головы, пока он распутывал мои волосы. Нет, я не хотел прерывать этой близости между нами.

Я отпустил его руку, и спустя мгновение он вернулся к своему прежнему занятию.

Моё отражение вновь оказалось в центре моего внимания, и теперь я был вынужден размышлять не над его недавними действиями, но над своими собственными. Почему же я не оттолкнул напарника, когда все последние недели я только и мечтал отдохнуть от него? Ответ всё ускользал от меня, а Кисаме отложил расчёску и объявил, что мои волосы окончательно распутаны.

Надо прервать это созерцание самого себя в зеркале и перестать мучить себя бессмысленными размышлениями, это пойдёт мне на пользу. Удовлетворённый результатом его работы, я поднялся со своего места и пошёл к кровати.

Он согласился дежурить первым, за что я был благодарен. Или был бы, если бы мог уснуть, пока напарник стоит на страже. Мой проклятый мозг не желал успокаиваться, а я не знал ни одного способа быстро заснуть. За исключением одного варианта, который казался не самым осуществимым в данный момент.

Минуты шли, и мной окончательно овладела бессонница. Наконец, я не мог больше терпеть. Я решился просить его помощи. Помедлив, чтобы собраться с мыслями, я поднял голову, взглянул на Кисаме и обратился к нему по имени.

Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, ожидая окончания фразы, но слова застряли у меня в горле. После всего, что произошло сегодня, я просто не мог просить его об этом. Я отвел взгляд от него и уставился на подушку. Пожалуй, никогда ранее я не оказывался в более постыдной ситуации.

Но история на этом не закончилась. Возможно, годы молчания научили Кисаме считывать прежде всего язык моего тела, а потом слушать, что я говорю, если он хотел понять, чего я желал добиться от него. Я почувствовал, как мозолистая рука опустилась на мою макушку, а затем медленными круговыми движениями начала массировать кожу. Начало положено, но после такого отвратительного дня, как сегодня, мне этого будет мало.

К моему облегчению, акула вскоре поняла это. Я с содроганием подумал о том, что мне пришлось бы пережить, возникни у меня необходимость сообщить Кисаме, чего я хочу.

Он осторожно поднял мою голову с подушки и уложил на свои колени. Покрывала были поддёрнуты, сам он чуть сместился, и вскоре продолжил успокаивать мои нервы.

И тогда я понял одну вещь, которая должна была прийти мне в голову много раньше. Меня привлекала эта акула. Годы одиночества и отсутствия внимания не ожесточили моё сердце; напротив, они сделали его идеальной мишенью для всяческих проявлений заботы и нежности. Не успев вовремя оценить, является ли это плюсом или минусом в рамках моего плана, я провалился в сон без сновидений.


	24. Глава 23

Знаю, вы мне, скорее всего, не поверите в то, что я расскажу вам, но это чистая правда. Мне кажется, что Итачи – сдержанный, злобный мелкий садист Итачи – влюбился в меня. Да знаю я, что это звучит как безумство, но выслушайте меня!

Всю неделю после того, как Итачи «попросил» меня помочь ему расслабиться и позволил себе заснуть у меня на коленях, парень избегал меня всеми способами. Сначала я думал, что опять где-то облажался, но, хоть убей, не мог понять, что же пошло не так той ночью, что настолько расстроило Итачи. И вдруг всё изменилось.

Начнём с того, что каждый раз, когда я начинал отрабатывать свои техники и тайдзюцу, он просил разрешения присоединиться к моим тренировкам. Я не могу вспомнить ни одного случая, чтобы в следующие три месяца я тренировался вне базы без Итачи. И он совсем не сдерживался; если бы я не знал его, то подумал бы, что он действительно пытается меня убить. Нет, я понимал, что Итачи лишь пытается доказать себе, что он – достойный противник для такого мечника, как я.

Чуть погодя, после того, как мы стали тренироваться вместе, он начал готовить. Всё верно, печально известный Итачи Учиха, серийный убийца и исключительно талантливый преступник, пёк кексы на кухне базы Акацуки. Впервые увидав его в кухонных рукавицах, когда он вытаскивал выпечку из духовки, я чуть не потерял сознание от шока.

И словно одного потрясения было недостаточно, через несколько недель после того, как кулинария стала его хобби, он даже приготовил для меня запеканку из тунца! Это же насколько девчачьей была его влюблённость?

Проблема была в том, что мне так и не довелось полакомиться кулинарными изысками Итачи. Когда мы с ним собрались обедать, Зецу, что крутился на кухне и намеревался приготовить что-то своё, перехватил тарелку, которую напарник передал мне и заглотил всю порцию махом. Прежде, чем Итачи успел достать чистую тарелку и предложить мне другой кусок, Зецу свалился в конвульсиях с пеной у рта.

Пэйн, конечно, расследовал случай и объявил, что у нашего растительного друга проявилась сильнейшая аллергическая реакция на порченую рыбу. Беднягу Тоби оставили ухаживать за ним, а Итачи пришлось избавиться от плодов его непомерного труда. Его глаза были полны ярости, когда он был вынужден выбросить еду в мусорку.

По вечерам мы стали ещё более близки. Итачи теперь таскался за мной повсюду и постоянно требовал внимания, когда была моя очередь стоять на страже. Иногда он хотел, чтобы я играл с его волосами, иногда ему хотелось, чтобы я нежно гладил его волосы. Пару раз он даже пожелал, чтобы я сделал ему массаж спины. До тех пор, пока он имел возможность спать, положив голову мне на колени, всё было замечательно. Он не показывал желания полностью забраться мне на колени, а я не рисковал вновь его разозлить.

По мере того, как шло время, до меня постепенно начало доходить, что я привязался к мелкому хорьку. Не подумайте, я полностью осознавал, что это не было влюблённостью или чем-то подобным. Мне просто нравилось быть рядом с Итачи, знать, что с ним всё в порядке, помогать ему расслабиться, когда он отдыхал рядом со мной, и я переживал, когда его не было рядом, что-то вроде этого. Видите? Это совсем не похоже на влюблённость.

Но если вы мне всё ещё не верите, то послушайте вот что.

Дело было однажды вечером, в нашей комнате на базе Акацуки, мы уже собирались ложиться спать. Я только-только переоделся после душа, а мой партнёр, растянувшись на кровати, лежал в одних капри и явно ждал, когда я уже закончу свои дела, и можно будет выключить свет. Вытирая в последний раз волосы, я решил выяснить, чья сегодня очередь дежурить.

«Ита…»

«Кисаме», – прервал он меня.

Кстати, лучше сначала позволить Итачи сказать, что он хотел, прежде чем рискнуть вновь открыть рот. Так у вас меньше шансов получить тяжёлые увечья.

Он не сказал ни слова после этого, а лишь просто смотрел на меня пару секунд. От неловкости я начал переминаться с ноги на ногу в ожидании того, когда мой напарник продолжит. Ужасно хотелось прервать это молчание, но если бы я перебил Итачи, мне бы не поздоровилось.

Ещё пару секунд спустя он медленно поднялся и слез с кровати, ни на мгновение не сводя с меня взгляда. Итачи бесконечно медленным шагом пересёк комнату и остановился передо мной. Он всё ещё молчал, и я не намеревался нарушить эту тишину.

Оказавшись со мной лицом к лицу, Итачи посмотрел на меня каким-то неуверенным взглядом. Вы ни за что не угадаете настроение просто взглянув на его лицо. Если вы действительно хотите знать, что сейчас чувствует этот хорёк, вам нужно заглянуть в его угольно-чёрные глаза.

Пока я размышлял об этом, Итачи придвинулся ближе ко мне. Прежде, чем я смог придумать, как в достаточно вежливой форме попросить Итачи отойти немного, он встал на цыпочки и поцеловал меня в губы.

Итачи поцеловал меня. Итачи Учиха поцеловал меня, Кисаме Хошигаки, своего подельника и партнёра в кровавых бойнях. Сколько бы я ни повторял эти слова в своей голове, их смысл не доходил до меня. Словно был нарушен закон природы или что-то в этом роде. Часть меня ожидала, что вот-вот в нашу комнату ворвутся остальные Акацуки, вопя, что пришёл конец света. Спасибо, всё было очень интересно. Да не может такого быть! Может Итачи заболел и ему что-то чудится?

Наши губы соприкоснулись, а мой мозг всеми силами старался не отключиться, когда Итачи обхватил своими изящными тонкими руками мою шею. И если голова моя не соображала, то тело прекрасно знало, что делать. Поэтому, практически без сомнений, я ответил на поцелуй и провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль его обнажённой спины.

Сначала я подумал, что он дрожит от холода, но потом понял, что это моё прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть. Это я вызвал у него такую реакцию.

Не буду врать, я опьянел от удовольствия.

Увы, прежде, чем я смог насладиться моментом, Итачи выскользнул из моих рук и умчался прочь из комнаты, захлопнув дверь за собой и оставляя весьма озадаченного меня в одиночестве. Итак, что же я такого сделал, что заставило его исчезнуть?

Вряд ли у меня сильно воняет изо рта… Ну, допустим, может и противно. Но не настолько же, чтобы он смылся! Или я должен был просто стоять истуканом, пока он меня целовал?! Да нет, уверен, что в этом случае он бы меня покалечил. Так что же пошло не так?

Кажется, я понял. Скорее всего, Итачи просто струхнул после того, как чмокнул меня. А что? В этом есть смысл. Он не из тех, кто выставляет эмоции напоказ, и поцелуй со мной – что определённо означает, что он ко мне неравнодушен – точно считается открытым проявлением чувств. Он, вероятно, даже никогда не пробовал ничего такого в Конохе, может потому-то он занервничал и сбежал. Мне всё больше начинало казаться, что Итачи втрескался в меня и запаниковал, когда так раскрылся.

Ну что ж, мне остаётся лишь одно. Пойти и найти своего напарника.


	25. Глава 24

Эта проклятая акула не поддаётся умерщвлению.

Тщательно обдумав и смоделировав в воображении различные сценарии, я пришёл к выводу, что должен отказаться от своего первоначального плана и просто ликвидировать напарника. Однако мне придётся быть осторожным в выборе метода. Прямое нападение, скорее всего, не сработает. В случае, если Кисаме не убьёт меня, Пэйн точно уничтожит то, что от меня останется. Итак, что же мне предпринять? Всё просто. Мне нужно придумать правдоподобное объяснение, чтобы не раскрылся мой дьявольский умысел.

Первая идея, что родилась у меня в голове, включала в себя тренировки с Кисаме. Ведь мы оба являемся убийцами, и даже во время тренировочных боёв применяем смертельные приёмы. Случайная смерть по неосторожности не вызовет подозрений, не так ли?

Тем не менее, с применением данного метода у меня возникали исключительно одни лишь проблемы. Он уворачивался от ударов ногой, нырял под руку и виртуозно избегал Шарингана. Не смотря на то, что я изначально верно оценил полную бесполезность прямой атаки, неудачи меня раздражали.

Своим следующим планом я отнюдь не горжусь. Отравление всегда было женским методом убийства. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Первым, что мне предстояло освоить на пути к цели, это стать достаточно хорошим поваром, чтобы Кисаме без подозрений съел блюдо, приготовленное мной. Сама по себе эта задача стала вызовом, в частности, потому что Хидан стоял рядом и глумился над моими попытками. Пара аккуратно вонзённых в его глаза кухонных ножей, и помеха была устранена. В отсутствие отвлекающих факторов мне понадобилось ещё две недели, прежде чем я признал свои блюда съедобными.

Когда этап подготовки был завершён, мне оставалось лишь выбрать рецепт, в который я добавил один незаменимый ингредиент, выкраденный из запасов Сасори. Подозрение в краже на меня даже не пало. Скорее всего, Дейдаре пришлось расплачиваться за мнимое прегрешение, поскольку в течение нескольких дней после пропажи флакона, из их комнаты доносились громкие крики, а в те редкие моменты, когда Дейдара выходил оттуда, он передвигался с явной хромотой. В конце концов я остановился на запеканке из тунца в качестве орудия убийства.

Смейтесь, сколько хотите, но я не чуждаюсь каламбуров. Кроме того, что ещё может подойти для убийства акулы лучше, как не отравленная рыба?

Всё шло согласно плану, до тех пор, пока этот проклятый умалишённый Зецу не проглотил порцию, что я поставил перед Кисаме. У меня даже не было возможности положить тому второй кусок, прежде чем яд подействовал на этот гибрид растения и человека.

К счастью для меня, Пэйн диагностировал аллергическую реакцию и закрыл на том дело. Я ждал, что причиной инцидента будет объявлено пищевое отравление, но если я вне подозрений, то с моей стороны претензий нет.

Самым возмутительным было то, что сколь сильно я желал смерти своего напарника, столь же неукротимой была и нужда в его присутствии и заботе. Мне стыдно признавать, но мне нравились его прикосновения. Я стал не лучше наркомана, неистово жаждущего дозы. И мой наркотик назывался Кисаме.

Клянусь, если вы когда-либо, по какой бы то ни было причине, расскажете хоть одной живой душе, что эти слова сорвались с моего языка... Поверьте, ваша кончина будет жуткой, медленной, очень болезненной, и настигнет вас быстрее, чем вы того хотели.

Моя привязанность и моя ненависть не могли сосуществовать во мне. Одна из эмоций в итоге непременно победила бы, и я молил Ками, чтобы возобладала последняя. И всё же, шансы этого необъяснимого влечения к Кисаме были слишком велики. Таким образом, необходимо было срочно избавиться от напарника. Итогом недолгих размышлений после фиаско с запеканкой был довольно грубый, незамысловатый план.

Привести его в действие удалось одной ночью, когда мы в очередной раз оказались на базе. Кисаме тогда только вышел из жаркой парящей ванной, неспешно вытирая волосы, и, как и на мне на тот момент, на нём было лишь нижнее бельё. Решившись, я позвал его по имени. Он взглянул на меня, предсказуемо терпеливо ожидая, что я скажу. Жаль, что придётся избавиться от того, кто столь уважительно ко мне относится.

Поднявшись с кровати и направляясь к нему, я вновь и вновь прогонял в голове план действий. Я подхожу к акуле, целую его, и пока он находится в шоке от последнего, я ломаю ему шею. Когда начнётся выяснение произошедшего, я буду утверждать, что Кисаме напал на меня первым. Будучи мёртвым, он не сможет возразить.

Я нервничал, что вполне естественно. Многое могло пойти не так. Всё это было мне известно. И всё же, стоило пойти на риск и избавиться от невыносимого партнёра раз и навсегда.

Если говорить коротко, то я действительно встал на цыпочки и поцеловал напарника. Как я и ожидал, он застыл от неожиданности, благодаря чему я успел положить руки ему на шею и приготовиться к тому, чтобы сломать её. Но не смог. В тот же момент, когда наши губы соприкоснулись, я понял – довести план до конца будет выше моих сил. Тогда я понял, какое чувство победило во мне.

Усугубляя ситуацию ещё больше, Кисаме ответил на мой поцелуй, и провёл своими шершавыми ладонями вдоль моей спины. Откликаясь на это чудесное ощущение, моё неподконтрольное тело непроизвольно вздрогнуло.

Сказать, что я был в ужасе от своей реакции, будет чудовищным преуменьшением.

Всё пошло под откос. Мне нужно было срочно обдумать произошедшее в тишине и покое, на ясную голову. Не откладывая, я сбежал из комнаты и покинул территорию базы. Уже через пять минут я сидел на вершине скалы, в которой находилось наше убежище, болтал ногами над обрывом и смотрел на высокое звёздное небо.

Пока я рассуждал, стоит ли мне спрыгнуть со скалы в самоубийственном порыве, ко мне подошёл Кисаме. Не спрашивая разрешения, он уселся рядом. Он молчал, даже не пытался меня коснуться, вообще ничего другого не делал. Он просто откинулся на локтях и смотрел на звёзды.

Долгое время ни один из нас не шевелился. В конце концов он подвинулся ближе ко мне. Ближе и ближе, пока мы не оказались бок о бок на той треклятой вершине.

«Итачи…»

«Хм?»

Он посмотрел на меня, а я на него. На некоторое время он замолчал. Когда он вновь продолжил, я чуть ли не жалел об этом.

«Итачи, мне кажется, я тебе не безразличен… и хочу, чтобы ты знал… Эм-м-м… Ты мне тоже нравишься, вроде как».

Вот скажите мне, каков верный ответ на подобное признание, хм?

Я не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать. Пришлось довериться инстинктам и чувствам, поскольку мой разум не мог предложить достойного ответа. Я повернулся лицом к Кисаме и сердито посмотрел на акулу.

«Ты», – начал я, поднимаясь на колени, – «абсолютно», – продолжил, придвигаясь к нему ближе. К тому моменту между нами оставалось менее пары сантиметров. Я прекрасно понимал, что мои следующие действия, скорее всего, разрушат всё, на чём было основано наше партнёрство. Но в тот момент это было мне безразлично. Потому я лишь закончил фразу: «невыносим», – а потом ещё раз поцеловал Кисаме.


End file.
